A Love Before Time
by bitter-sweet91
Summary: With every step of the way they fought for each other, they lived together, they loved one another. It didn't matter what happened as long as they had each other. Was it wrong? Was it bad to be in love with your own cousin? NEJI X HINATA
1. White Lotus

**A Love before Time**

**69**

**69 69**

**69**

**HI everyone! This is my very first Neji x Hina fanfic and so I hope you all enjoy this. Also, I'm taking a break on my Bleach Hitsu x Karin fanfictions. My last one was 'Catch Me I'm Fallin' if you haven't read that please check it out. Well wish me luck on this cuz I've never done a Neji x Hina.**

**69**

**69**

**Just letting you know **_italics – thoughts_

69 – means a time gap or warning to let you know that setting, characters, and situations change just so that you won't get lost if I go from like night to day in less than a second.

Hinata – 16 yrs old

Neji – 17

Hanabi - 11

Okay sorry, I will stop babbling now.

696969696969

It was white and small, beautiful in structure, and gorgeous in color. How can such a pure thing exist in this world of ours? Pale eyes stared deeply at the lotus lying on her hands. A smile appeared on her face as she stared at the beautiful, weightless object.

"Hinata-sama?"

She jolted at the sound of her name and in the process she dropped the white lotus.

"N nii-san," she dusted her knees and stood up the face 'him'.

"Hinata-sama, what are you doing?"

Hinata blushed, "I I Iwas jjust um uh,"

"Enough," he said gently. The same pale eyes stared back at her. Those pale eyes that look so much like hers yet, so different.

"Tsunade-sama has requested for us to go on a mission."

Hinata nodded, "Hai. Let's go." They both made their way through Konoha in silence. Hinata's heart sped quickly. Hoping to get there without a problem, she was so absorbed in the silence of her cousin she didn't realize she was walking into something.

"Hinata-sama look out," before she could react, Hinata's face slammed into a pole.

"Ugh," she moaned.

"Hinata-sama, are you alright?" he asked passively.

"Hai, Neji-nii."

Neji watched her get up effortlessly, bright red in the face as a tomato. She just wanted to get to the hokage's office in one peace and get this over with.

69

96

69

"So will you accept the mission?" Tsunade asked the two pale eyed Hyuugas.

Just as Neji answered, Hinata nodded, "Hai we accept," she said cutting him off. He only stared at his innocent cousin, "Hinata-sama,"

Tsunade smiled knowingly a Hinata, "Just remember, there is not turning back."

"I know."

"Well then, you should start packing and rest up. You both have to leave before dawn," Tsunade folded her arms. Hinata bowed and said goodbye. She turned around and called to Neji to leave.

69

96

69

Neji walked Hinata to the main branch house. He silently stared at his cousin thinking to himself.

_Why did she say yes to that mission? She's not ready to take on a mission of that rank. Is she still trying to prove that she isn't weak?_

Neji asked himself many questions. He didn't realize that Hinata was calling him, "Nii-san, Nii-san," Hinata placed her warm hand on his shoulder. This brought him back to reality. He saw the worried expression on her face, "Gomen, what were you saying?"

"I said thank you for walking me here aa and please, rest well," she blushed as her voice soften saying the last two words.

"Oh," an unintelligent thing to say, but it was all he could say. Hinata gave him a shy and tiny smile before walking to her room. Neji watched her retreating form disappear into the vast corridors of the main house.

69

96

69

"So what did she say?" The youngest Hyuuga asked. Neji looked up at the sky, "She accepted the mission," he said flatly.

Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister gave him a sad glance. Hanabi had the same pale eyes as Hinata and Neji. Her long black hair swayed as the cool wind gently blew by them.

"You're worried that she isn't ready for this mission," she said wisely.

Neji only stared at the cup he was holding.

"Don't worry too much, through the years she has gotten unbelievably stronger. Besides, you'll be there."

Hanabi reassured the silent Hyuuga prodigy. "Nii-san, this maybe a chance for you to truly get to know Hinata-nee."

"You know, you're pretty wise for your age Hanabi-sama."

"Of course I am. I am going to be the next leader of the clan," she said boastfully. Neji smirked, "Not unless you somehow get rid of Hinata-sama."

Hanabi smiled, "Of course, but that doesn't mean I don't have a chance."

"True," Neji replied.

"Well, Neji-nii, I should leave you to get packing. Oh and don't stress out on this mission, Hinata-nee is a tough girl, she'll make it through with this mission. Just wait and see."

Hanabi bid farewell and good luck to Neji as they both went their separate ways.

69

96

69

Somewhere else in the Hyuuga compound, the beautiful and gentle heiress stood on the balcony of her room. The gentle breeze flowed all around her. Did she make the right decision in accepting the mission?


	2. Juusuke

**Chapter 2 – Juusuke**

"Hinata-sama," Neji said before leaving Konoha. "Are you positive that you would want to do this mission?'

Hinata took one step preparing to exit the gate, "Hai," Hinata then dashed away. Neji wasted no time to catch up to her.

69

It had been approximately an hour since they left Konoha. Hinata suddenly stopped on a tree branch, "Nii-san, let's take a break." Neji nodded. Hinata sat down and relaxed her legs. Neji couldn't help but stare worriedly at her.

Thinking back on what Hanabi said, Neji couldn't help but dwell on the idea of getting to know Hinata more. Should he try to learn more about this beautiful girl sitting before him? Just staring at her sent chills down his spine. He suddenly looked away somewhat embarrassed for staring at her.

"Nii-san," she said breaking his train of thoughts, "We should get going now. The longer we stay here the more likely it would be for the ice nation to find us and question us," she said wisely. "Hai," Neji helped Hinata pick up their belongings and flew away in the trees.

Not long after their journey through the border of Konoha, a shuriken flew by and Hinata caught it before it would hit Neji. This took him by surprise because he saw the shuriken go towards him, but he didn't think Hinata would react so swiftly. Three more shurikens flew at them.

"Byakugan!" The two cousins shouted. They both looked around and saw four shinobi scattered around them. Hinata disappeared and in a few seconds, she appeared before Neji holding on all four shinobi. One of the shinobi threw a smoke bomb at Hinata. She jumped towards a tree and rapidly threw a kunai at him pinning him to a tree. Neji had somehow tied a metal wire to the other three shinobi, holding them down, "Who are you and what is your purpose?" Neji questioned them. One of the shinobi panicked and told him everything, "W we are shinobi of the ice nation! We were sent to assassinate you and to bring Hyuuga Hinata to the mansion! Please sir, don't kill us."

Neji glared at the man and turned to Hinata. Hinata had a passive look on her face, but deep down inside she was somewhat afraid. Neji felt it in the air that Hinata was beginning to have doubts, "Hinata-sama –

"Let's go Neji-nii." Hinata walked over to the four shinobi and dragged them on their feet. Hinata and Neji securely tied the four shinobi to a tree. Neji made sure to pour in his chakra on the wires so that they wouldn't escape. Before they left, Hinata knocked the four shinobi out with the touch of her gentle fist.

69

96

69

They continued on their journey to the designated area. Once they got there they saw an army of shinobi waiting for them. Hinata took slow and calm strides as she neared a mansion. Beside her Neji had activated his Byakugan to observe the surroundings. There were many shinobi all over the mansion. Once the two Hyuugas arrived at the gate a servant showed them the way to his master.

Neji and Hinata walked a long distance until they finally made it to the master's chambers.

"My lord, the two shinobi you requested from Konoha have arrived," the servant said.

"Let them in," a masculine voice said. "Hai my lord," the servant led Neji and Hinata into the room.

Neji took a good look around him. It was definitely a grand looking chamber. The room itself was very large and before them, high up on a throne, sat the master of the mansion. He had quite a long black hair that flowed elegantly down his left shoulder to his waist. He had a headdress on and for that it concealed his face from the cousins.

Hinata respectively bowed to the master. Neji followed suit. The master smiled, "I take it you didn't have a problem coming here?"

"No sir not at all, but it seems that we encountered a few shinobi from the ice nation," Neji calmly said.

"Really," the master shifted positions and leaned his chin on the palm of his right hand. His elbow rested on the arm of the chair and his legs crossed over the other.

"Sir, you of the thunder nation, have requested only two shinobi to assist you. We were informed that you needed us to work as your spy and to escort you to Konoha."

"Yes that is correct," the master stared at Neji suspiciously.

Neji continued to voice his thoughts, something he normally doesn't do.

"We encountered four shinobi of the ice nation. Why is that?"

The master sat up, he stared intently at Neji. Suddenly, Hinata jumped up, ran behind the master, and put him in a headlock. At the same time, Neji activated his Byakugan and saw the master had a few shuriken up his sleeve and a poison kunai in his left hand.

"Who are you really and what is your intentions with Konoha?" Hinata asked the master in his ear. The master only smiled decievingly. He slipped away from Hinata's grasps and struck his Kunai at her. Hinata dodged the kunai and activated her Byakugan. She ran towards the master and engaged herself in a fierce duel against him.

Neji looked around him and saw that all the exits and entrances of the mansion were being sealed off. There was no place to escape the mansion.

Hinata was having the upper advantage of the duel when the master struck her abdomen with the flat palm of his hand. It had looked something similar to the Hyuuga gentle fist. Hinata grunted, flew backward, and slammed against the floor.

The master was about to do a final strike on her when Neji came out of nowhere and used his 64 Palm on the master. The master dodged every one of his attacks. On the other side of the room Hinata go herself up and watched Neji fight. She steadied herself and walked forward to join in. Right when she was going to strike, her breath hitched and her eyes widened as Neji knocked the headdress off the master's head to reveal a face that showed nothing but lust for blood and pale eyes. The same eyes she and Neji have.

Neji was taken by surprise and had almost lost his life at that moment he lost focus. He recovered but he was too late. The master had escaped. Neji slowly turned to Hinata and saw her shock expression.

"Hinata-sama," he whispered. Hinata balled her hand and made a fist. "Hinata-sama, we must return to Konoha and warn Tsunade-sama." Hinata nodded, trying to register everything in her head.

The master was none other than, "Juusuke," Hinata said to herself before taking off to find a way to escape the mansion. Unbeknownst to her, Neji had heard what she said.


	3. Mission Failure

**Chapter 3 – Mission Failure**

Tsunade had a serious expression on her face as Hinata and Neji explained to her about the mission. At that moment; Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, and Rock Lee had just burst into the room.

Neji and Hinata turned around and saw the sad expressions on their faces.

"What's going on?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto frowned as tears leaked from Sakura's eyes, "Tsunade-baachan, the man you told us to capture, was not the criminal," Naruto said.

"He was the master of the thunder nation," Sakura choked. Tsunade continued to stare at them, "Where is he now?'

"He didn't make it," Tenten said. Rock Lee rubbed her back as she tried to hold in the tears, "We didn't know until after he was struck through his back by a sword. We think that someone had kicked him out of the thunder nation and made him the criminal we thought he was."

Hinata frowned. The thunder nation's real master was no longer alive. The thunder lord that both her and Neji had met with was a fake.

"I see," Tsunade turned her chair around. The back of the chair faced the six young shinobi, "You are dismissed."

Naruto looked as if he took a blow to the gut, "Obaa-chan! Are you just going to leave it at that?!"

Tsunade didn't say anything. The silence pissed Naruto off. Sakura grabbed Naruto's shoulders and pushed him through the door, "Oi! Sakura-chan! Let me go!" Tenten and Lee followed close behind and left the room.

"Tsunade-sama," Hinata's soft voice broke the silence. Neji turned to her, "I would like to make a request."

Neji's eyes widen. He knew what she was going to do next, "I would like to continue on with this mission. Please give me permission to continue and to bring back the imposter that caused the death of the real thunder lord.

Neji wanted to say something about it when he heard, "Permission granted."

That explained it all. Hinata was walking to death with it's arms open wide, welcoming her.

For the first time in his life, he wished he had done something, anything to stop Hinata. He did nothing.

Hinata and Neji walked home in silence. He had this urge to grab her and shake her senseless. However, he restrained himself. Hinata immediately left Neji's side once they entered the Hyuuga compound.

"Eh, Nee-san! You're back so soon," a happy looking Hanabi said.

Hinata turned around and smiled, "Hanabi-chan, I didn't see you."

Hanabi already knew something happened. She figured she would let it slide. Hinata would eventually tell her. All she had to do was wait, "Oh well, you must be tired. I'll tell Otou-san that you returned."

"Could you? Oh thank you so much Hanabi-chan."

"Sure, it's no problem. Well, see you at dinner."

Hanabi walked away; there was someone she needed to speak to in particular.

"There you are," Hanabi said standing right in front of Neji as he was about to walk into his room.

"Hanabi-sama?"

Hanabi casually walked right into Neji's room. It wasn't the first time she's been there. Neji stood up and allowed Hanabi in, sliding the door closed after she had entered. Hanabi walked to his futon and sat down on it. Neji stood not too far from her.

"I know you must be exhausted but, there is something I'd like to speak to you about." Hanabi placed her pale hands on her lap. She pat his futon with her right hand signaling him to sit beside her. Neji obeyed her and sat down.

"Nii-san," she shifted her gaze towards him, "How did the mission go?"

Neji frowned, "It was a failure."

"I see. Did something happen to nee-san during the mission?"

Neji paused for a minute, he knew something had happened to her but he wasn't sure how to say it. He himself didn't know what was going on. The mission could just easily be passed as a failure, but there was just one thing that bothered him.

_Juusuke_.

That was the name of the man or that's what he heard Hinata call him. It bothered him to no end.

_What would a member of the Hyuuga clan be doing disguising himself as a lord and seizing power from both the thunder nation and ice nation?_

"Hanabi-sama?"

"Hai, Neji-nii?"

"Could you grant me permission not to answer your question until I'm certain about telling you?"

Hanabi stared at him intently, she knew that she could trust Neji and agreed to every decision he made. She knew that this was no different. She nodded in approval. Hanabi knew that Neji did not want to worry her and that he didn't involve anyone with his issues unless he was sure about everything. She knew that since it involved Hinata, he would stop at nothing to make sure that she has not been harmed.

"Permission granted, however, you will tell me everything as soon as you're certain of what's going on."

"Hai, I promise."

Hanabi smiled and bolted up, "Well, you should rest up. I'll send for you when dinner is ready."

"Arigatou, Hanabi-sama."

Hanabi walked out the room leaving Neji to think deeply on the current situation.

_Could there be something that happened in the past; in Hinata's past that involved the man so called 'Juusuke'?_ He wanted to know.

Neji laid on his futon and pushed the thought aside. His eyes became droopy, slowly his eyes shut, and he was now in a deep sleep.


	4. State of Mind

**Chapter 4 – State of Mind**

The room was silent as several members of the Hyuuga clan sat listening to the nortorious Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's father. Sitting on the right side of him, sat the one and only Hyuuga genius. To his left was his youngest daughter Hanabi.

Up until now, the members of the council still loathed the genius. He was used to it, so he continued to sit, ignoring the hateful stares directing at him and focusing on his uncle.

"I have finally decided to pass down the clan to my eldest daughter Hinata –

"But Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama is still not ready to take on the title of –

"Hinata has worked her hardest to accomplish the level she is at now. My daughter is now a jounin, one of Konoha's strongest jounin and she has potential to become part of ANBU if she ever desires to go forth in becoming one."

Hiashi stared intently at the woman sitting before him. She was about 50 years old and goes by the name Sakaki. She truly disagreed with Hiashi's decision.

"Hiashi-sama, we have Hanabi-sama, it wouldn't hurt to wait another few years for her to take over the clan. A girl like Hinata-sama is simply not capable of becoming the leader.

The elders nodded and talked amongst themselves.

"Hinata-sama, is too kind. She has no goal for our clan. Our clan will be destroyed with her in charge," From across the table, Hanabi balled her hands into fists. Neji and Hiashi sensed the anger rising up in Hanabi.

The old woman Sakaki kept going on, "I can not simply let our clan suffer a horrible fate with a girl who is unsure of what to do. Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama is unreliable, unintelligent, worthless, and –

A slamming noise echoed through out the meeting room. The counselors suddenly put a halt to all conversations and directed their eyes to a now upset protector. Hiashi's expression did not falter as Sakaki stared at him with disbelief.

Hanabi was on a completely different level. Not once did she ever think that 'he' would show his anger.

"I dare you to finish that sentence," Neji said, his tone of voice dripping with hate. Sakaki glared at Neji only to make his handgrip on her shoulder become tighter. Sakaki lifted her arm preparing to use the cursed seal to restrain Neji but decided against it. Nobody has ever used the cursed seal against Neji since he was welcomed back into the Hyuuga compound after the Chuunin exams.

Sakaki refused to be considered as a dictator or a selfish old woman. She turned her head to Hiashi; he didn't say anything but let Neji take control of his own actions.

She couldn't believe it. The great Hiashi was allowing this low rate branch member take control.

"If anyone here should become leader of this clan, it is Hinata-sama," Neji loosened his grip on Sakaki, "or have you forgotten that if it wasn't for her, one of the Akatsuki leaders would have taken your life when they were still here in Konoha," Neji said referring to the time that the Akatsuki invaded Konoha in directly retrieving the Jinchuuriki Naruto. (1)

It was true, her life had been saved by the Hyuuga heiress. Sakaki looked away from Neji and about everyone else in the room.

"Sakaki-san, this is my final decision whether it pleases you or not. Hinata has redeemed herself from all the things we all may have thought was worthless, however, from this point on you will consider her as the new leader and the new hope for our clan. Is that clear?"

Everyone in the room said yeas. Sakaki slapped Neji's hand off her and gave him a death glare before walking away. Neji walked back to his seat and Hanabi grinned. Hiashi then dismissed everyone. As everyone filed out the door, he turned to both Hanabi and Neji. He only gave them a knowing look before heading off.

"Arigatou, Neji-nii," Hanabi said before leaving as well.

Neji sighed, he turned to his left at an empty chair. Where had Hinata been? She never showed up to the meeting. Maybe it was for the best that she hadn't shown up at all. She may be one of the strongest ninjas of Konoha, however her heart was still gentle as ever and it would tear her heart knowing that her people refused to acknowledge her as the new leader.

In speaking of Hinata, Neji felt he had to check up on her. He hasn't seen her since the day of that mission. He decided to go and search for her to see how she was doing.

69

96

69

"_Okaasan" a four year old Hinata ran around the Hyuuga mansion. "Okaasan!" she called out again. Hinata sped forward searching for her mother._

_As soon as she ran passed the corridors of the main house she took a left and heard a piercing scream resounding throughout the area._

_Hinata stopped dead on her tracks as she saw blood on the floor. She slowly stopped by a room and saw blood flowing through the crack of the door. She slid the shoji door and found her mother naked on the floor in a puddle of blood._

"_Okaasan," she said._

_Hinata's mother looked up and panicked, "Hinata, run! Run away! Don't come any closer!"_

"_But Okaasan,"_

"_Hinata, please run away now!" Her mother begged. Before Hinata could do anything a pair of arms grabbed her. Hinata screamed and kicked._

"_No!" her mother screamed._

"_Let her go! Let Hinata go!"_

_Hinata turned her head and bit her captor's hand. The arms released themselves from Hinata. Hinata scrambled to her feet and ran to her mother._

"_Kaasan," she sobbed._

"_Hinata, please go now," her mother kept saying._

_The captor ran towards the two Hyuuga females. It was a man. He had long black hair that flowed down his back. White and dangerous eyes stared lustfully at them. The man swiftly pulled a kunai out and aimed it at Hinata._

"_No!" Hinata's mother screamed jumping in front of Hinata. The kunai dug into her flesh and into her body. Hinata's eyes widen, "Kaasan," she whispered._

_The man pushed Hinata's mother away and grabbed Hinata. First he punched her. Then, that one punch turned into fierce hits. Hinata struggled to fight him off._

_Hinata couldn't take it anymore, she was beat up badly. The man did one final hit, but used his most deadly attack on not Hinata but her mother for she ran to protect Hinata. Hinata screamed and ran to her Okaasan, the man scowled and quickly ran away._

_There on the floor, Hinata sat holding her Okaasan tightly and placing her head on her lap._

"_Don't die …Kaa-san," she hiccupped. Hinata's Okaasan lifted her hand to Hinata's cheek. She smiled, "Hinata-chan, don't cry…. You'll be a wonderful leader one day," she said her eyes shutting._

_Hinata watched her as the hand on her cheek slid from her cheek, "Kaa-san, Okaasan?" Hinata shook her mother. The small tears became a river and flooded from her eyes down her porcelain cheeks, "Okaasan!"_

_She screamed her guts out before falling into darkness._

Neji didn't know what to do. He had come to her room only to see her toss and turn on her bed. He did the first thing that came to his mind. Neji lifted his hand.

Hinata woke up feeling a stinging pain from her right cheek.

Cold sweat glistened off her features. She looked around her. Two pale eyes met. One filled with fear and the other, filled with worry and confusion.

"N Neji?" she gasped dropping the nii-san from his name.

69

96

(1) Please do not be confused when I said that Akatsuki went to Konoha and attacked Sakaki. You all should know that Sakaki is a made up character from me and that Akatsuki did not go to Konoha. Just clarifying that incase those of you who haven't gone as far as Naruto Shippuuden.


	5. We Need to Talk

**Chapter 5 – We Need to Talk**

Inside Tsunade's office; Sakura, Tenten, Rock Lee, and Naruto stood side by side paying full attention to Tsunade. Tsunade had just finished her speech and stared directly at the four of them, "Your job is to show Hyuuga-san around Konoha. Once you've finished that task I would like you to escort Hyuuga-san to the Hyuuga compound. Any questions?"

There were none.

"Very well, you are all dismissed," she finally said before flipping her hair aside and turned her chair facing the window.

Naruto grinned widely, "So Hyuuga-san! Where would you like to go?"

The tall raven haired Hyuuga smiled gently, "Anywhere you please to go Naruto-kun."

"Well! In that case, Ichiraku!" Naruto exclaimed forming stars in his eyes. Sakura sweat dropped and bashed Naruto's face against her fist when Naruto suddenly grabbed the Hyuuga man and dragged him literally to Ichiraku.

Tenten and Lee only smiled at the now bickering team mates.

"Well, Hyuuga-san, we might as well get you something to eat now that we're here. Um I apologize if this isn't your usual grand restaurant," Tenten explained.

"Oh not it's not problem at all."

Lee grinned, "That's great! Now let's go!" Tenten rolled her eyes and the five of them entered Ichiraku.

69

96

"He finally arrived?" Hiashi asked. The elders before him nodded. Sakaki suddenly became quite happy, "It is true Hiashi-sama, my younger brother has finally returned."

Everyone in the room began to hold conversations concerning Sakaki's brother's arrival to Konoha.

One man with short black hair and a rough expression turned to Sakaki, "How long has it been since we've seen him? About twelve years is that correct?" Sakaki nodded.

It had been twelve long years since Sakaki's brother had left the clan to go on a journey to improve his Byakugan. Twelve long years since he's set foot on Konoha. Sakaki may not have anyone supporting her on how she handles situations but she knew her younger brother would return. Together they were invincible. No mere ninja could stop them, and definitely not that wimpy Hinata. Sakaki continued to smile happily.

No one in the room noticed anything wrong except for Hanabi and Hiashi. Hanabi gripped the cushion she was sitting on the floor. Hiashi laid his hand on her tense hand, telling her to calm down.

69

96

The sun shined about in Konoha giving it a nice warm feeling to the air. A slight breeze passed by and moved beautiful dark shade locks of hair. Her soft pale hand found it's way up to push a few strands back on her ear.

Nothing felt more relaxing than sitting on a roof top away from all the hustle and bustle of the many different people with fascinating personalities.

Pale eyes stared straight out onto the view of the core of Konoha. A small smile tugged from one side to the other side of her face. She wanted to be like the wind.

It was strong and ever flowing. The wind would never disappear. It can travel to various lands but it will never disappear.

As much as she wanted to sit there and relax for all eternity, she knew it was impossible. Everyone needed her whether they denied it or not. Taking in a deep and exaggerated breath, the beautiful angel stood up and took one last glance at the area she called home.

69

96

69

"Neji-nii," Hinata knocked on his room door patiently waiting for him to answer her back. The shoji door slid open to reveal a frustrated looking Neji. His face soften when he stood faced to face with her.

"I can come back if you're not in a good mood."

"No, please come in, was there something you needed?"

"Um, Neji-niisan, there's something I'd like to speak to you about … regarding the last mission we had," Hinata stared straight into his opalescent eyes with courage.

Coincidentally, Neji had been thinking about the same thing. In fact, it was the reason why he was so frustrated. It bothered him very much to know that he had fought against another Hyuuga, as enemies too.

Neji lead Hinata in his room sliding the door shut.

69

96

69

Naruto pigged out on his share of ramen and was now staring at Sakura with puppy dog eyes. Sakura had irritating veins popping out of her head as she continued to eat her ramen avoiding Naruto.

Tenten couldn't help but laugh at the irritated Sakura and the ramen eating boy begging her to share her ramen with him.

"Naruto-kun, you can have some of my youthful extra spicy, mouth burning, delicious curry," Lee said offering a strange colored gooey looking thing at Naruto. Naruto took one whiff of it and almost passed out, "Uh no thank fuzzy brows."

"Here you can have mine," the Hyuuga man said giving Naruto his ramen to him. Naruto squealed in joy and murmured a quick thank you before gulping down the rest of the ramen.

"So where would you like to go Hyuuga-san?" Lee asked him insisting in paying for the bill.

"Actually, I'd like to go directly to the Hyuuga compound if you don't mind."

"What?! Why! C'mon old man it's still early and we are supposed to show you around!" Naruto whined. The man only smiled at Naruto.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun but even though I was gone for twelve years, I still know my way around."

"Well, okay then. Let's go everyone."

Everyone stood up and walked towards the Hyuuga compound.

69

96

69

Hinata made herself comfortable in Neji's room. "Since you were at the mission with me, I'll go straight to the point. That imposter is a Hyuuga."

Neji nodded. So his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. The man that they both encountered in the thunder nation was no doubt a member of the prestigious Hyuuga clan. But what he wanted to know was why he was there? Who is he? And why did it bother Hinata-sama so much?

"Neji-nii," he looked at her, he wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he saw a tint of red form on her cheeks. Neji pushed the thought aside, now is not the time to be thinking about such things.

"I don't know if you know him or not but, nii-san," she took a deep breath quickly debating if she should tell him everything or not, "that man is a member from the main branch. He is Sakaki-san's younger brother."

Neji took everything in patiently waiting for her to go on.

"He is the reason why I had asked for Tsunade-sama's permission to continue on the mission."

Hinata began to recall on her past memories of when she was a little girl. Neji could tell that this was becoming too personal. However, Hinata felt that she had to convey her thoughts and story to him.

"Nii-san, this man Hyuuga Juusuke is not to be trusted." Anger was emanating from Hinata, running from her veins throughout her body. This surprised Neji for he's never seen her angry or thought she was even capable of being angry.

"Hinata-sama," tears finally spilled from her eyes.

She was ashamed for showing him her weakness, even so she continued.

"Because of him, because of what he did, I will never forgive him," she gripped her lap with her hands and looked away avoiding his gaze, "He killed my mother."

Neji sat there trying to comprehend what she had just told him.

"So now you want to go after him," Neji said breaking the silence. She only nodded. Before either of them knew what was happening next, Hinata felt herself giving in. The impenetrable wall she created to hide her feelings was crumbling. All because of one person sitting before her.

Neji could tell she was fighting the urge to release her emotions. Neji instinctively grabbed her arm and pulled her to him holding her tight. Hinata gasped. She tried to break free but only found herself wrapping her arms around him.

"It's …it's okay to cry Hinata-sama." Suddenly a flow of tears streamed down her cheeks onto his shirt. Somehow, Hinata felt safe in his arms and she didn't want him to let go of her.


	6. Turning Point

**Chapter 6 – Turning Point**

"Gomenasai nii-san," Hinata sniffed. Neji shook his head, "You've been keeping this all in for a very long time. It's best you let it all out now." Hinata smiled before saying thank you.

They remained attached to each other for a few more minutes. "Nii-san, it hurts," she lifted her head to face him, "It hurts right here," Hinata placed her right hand onto her heart.

Neji frowned through out the years he's known her he knew Hinata had difficulty with her life, but he never knew something like this was inside of her. He never considered how much pain she held in. Neji and many others had believed she was weak, but now he saw her in a new light. The heiress in his arms was not a weak girl, but a strong future leader.

Nobody had ever given her a chance. This made him think if he ever gave her a chance, of course the answer was obvious, he didn't. For that, he felt guilty. Whatever happened the day that man Juusuke took away Hinata's happiness will surely pay for what he did. Neji would make sure of that.

He was ready. Neji felt that he was now ready to fully protect Hinata and serve under her without doubt or care.

Neji felt the weight being removed from him. Hinata stood up brushing away a few tears, "Arigatou nii-san," and bowed respectively to him.

69

They finally arrived at the Hyuuga compound. The man thanked Naruto and the others before they departed.

"You sure you can take it from here?" Naruto asked. The man nodded.

"Okay, see ya later old man," Naruto said before leaving.

The man headed in the mansion. Standing at the front door, Sakaki and a few others stood welcoming him in. Hanabi glared at the man. The man walked over and gave Hiashi a bow. He then turned to Hanabi, "My is that Hinata-sama? She looks quite young for a 16 year old young lady."

"This, is my youngest, Hanabi. Hinata is resting in her room," Hiashi said in a calm and collective tone.

"I see, well it's a pleasure to meet you. Hanabi-chan."

"Pleasure to meet you too," she said trying not to sound disrespectful.

69

96

"Hanabi," Hiashi turned to her, "Please go and find your sister and Neji, and send them down for dinner."

"Hai, otou-san."

Hanabi ran around the Hyuuga compound in search of her sister and cousin. She checked everywhere, her sister's room, the training hall, garden, everywhere!

Right when she was going to turn her back and report to Hiashi, she saw Neji come out of his room followed by a now happy Hinata.

"Nee-san? Nii-san?" she asked aloud. Hinata and Neji turned to face Hanabi.

Hinata blushed as a small tint of pink crept on Neji's cheeks. Hanabi saw this and smiled gleefully.

"Ano, Otou-san wants you both to come down for dinner. Also we have a guest."

Hinata stared at her younger sibling questioningly, "A guest?"

"Hai, but something's not right about him. I don't know but I have this weird feeling about him. So be careful both of you."

Hinata and Neji nodded, the three of them proceeded to head towards the dining room. The doors opened and several pale eyes looked up at the three youngest Hyuuga members walking in.

Hinata froze on the spot and gripped onto Neji's hand. He was startled until he gazed at the direction of where Hinata's eyes were. Neji squeezed her hand back. Anger rose from within him.

What the hell was Juusuke doing back in Konoha?


	7. The Story of the White Lotus

**Chapter 7 – The Story of the White Lotus**

Shuffling of feet can be heard echoing through out the mansion.

_Where is it?_

The young heiress panicked.

_Where could it have gone?_

Hinata continued to search around the compound looking for an object that seemed rather important to her for her to be in such an emotional turmoil.

_I have to find it. With out it I …_

Hinata tripped down the stairs, but with all the training and enduring she's been through it was great to say that her reflexes took control and she found herself standing up straight without a single scratch. Hanabi stared at her sister with wonder, "Ano Nee-san, what are you doing?"

"Eh?" Hinata whipped around, "Ah! Hanabi-chan, have you seen my necklace?"

Hanabi shook her head, "Um which one?"

"Hanabi-chan you know I only have one necklace."

"Oh that one, um not really, why?"

"It's gone missing."

"Oh, well do you remember when was the last time you saw it?"

"Um …." Hinata tried to recall where she might have last seen her necklace but to no avail, she couldn't remember.

"I'll help you look for it," Hanabi said trying to make her sister feel better. She didn't understand why it was so important but if this necklace of hers was that precious to her that it would make her this upset, then she would try her best to find it. She never wants to see Hinata sad ever.

"Arigatou Hanabi-chan."

"No problem nee-san."

And so the Hyuuga sisters began their search for Hinata's precious necklace.

69

96

69

After about a few hours of searching everywhere in the whole entire compound, Hinata told Hanabi that it was fine and that it wasn't that important.

"Gomen Hanabi-chan, you can stop now, I'll just go buy another one."

"But Nee-san," Hanabi saw the insisting face Hinata made to her, "are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Sorry to bother you."

"No it's fine. Well I'm going to go now. If you need me just send for me or look for me yourself you know where I am."

"Hai, see you later Hanabi-chan and thank you again."

"Alright bye Nee-san."

Hinata watched Hanabi walk away. Soon her face became sad again. She really wanted to find that necklace. It was very important to her. Hinata tucked her legs under her and wrapped her arms around them, sitting on the edge of the floor from the shoji door staring out at the sky.

_A funeral procession was being held. There were many members of the Hyuuga Main house marching along the road to the cemetery. Hiashi was in the front of the coffin holding very young Hanabi in his arms while Hinata was holding her fathers hand walking beside him._

_Surprisingly there were many Hyuuga from the branch house marching along the road with them. That day was full of sadness and remorse._

_After a ceremony and the placing of the coffin six feet under, many people began to stay or leave the funeral depending how they felt. Hinata looked up at her father and saw his pale eyes turning a bit red. He held the tears back and Hinata knew it. _

_She placed her hand on his, "Otou-san, it's okay to cry."_

_At that moment, Hiashi released the tears he was holding back. He knelt down to Hinata and hugged her, sobbing._

That the was the only time Hinata has ever seen her father vulnerable, so emotional, as if he was just a normal human being like everyone else.

69

96

"See you later Neji-kun and may you have a youthful rest today!" Lee exclaimed. Tenten smacked her forehead with her hand and pushed Lee, "Bye Neji see you tomorrow."

Neji nodded and watched his two team mates, no friends walk away. He noticed not too far Lee grabbed Tenten's hand and held it in his. Neji unnoticeably smiled. Everyone had always thought it would be Neji and Tenten, but they were all wrong.

Strange how Tenten and Lee found solace within each other. It made him wonder if the same could ever happen to him, not that he was interested in anyone right now but later on that is, if he would ever be able to find someone just for him. Neji pushed back the thought and continued to walk towards the mansion.

He passed by Hinata's room and noticed something glittering on the floor. Neji walked to the shiny object and picked it up. As soon as he picked it up his eyes stared at it with great surprise.

69

96

_Hinata sat in front of her mother's grave. It had been a whole month since the funeral. Up until now, she came every morning to visit her mother before heading off to the Academy._

_One day, she went to visit her Okaasan when she found that someone had been following her. _

"_Are you alright?"_

_Hinata turned around, through her blurry vision she could make out a figure with dark hair and light colored eyes. She nodded wiping the tears from her eyes. The figure took a step forward and placed their hand on her back and began to rub her gently._

_Hinata hiccupped and leaned into the newcomer._

"_You shouldn't cry, it doesn't suit you," the voice said. Hinata lifted her head to face the person rubbing her back._

_There were faint traces of tears on Hinata's face. She felt two thumbs slide across her eyes wiping the tears from her face, "There's no need to cry you know why?"_

_Hinata shook her head no._

"_Because from now on I'll be here to keep you company."_

_Hinata just stared at the person in front of her. Then she saw the person placed something on her hand._

"_Maybe this will make you happy, my kaa-san is always happy when she has this but she gave this to me. I want you to have it, so you know that I'm always here. That's why; don't cry anymore okay Hinata-sama?"_

_Hinata stared into the pale eyes that looked so much like hers. Hinata gripped the tiny object in her hand. It was a beautiful white lotus that shined brightly when light hits it. It was plain, there were no diamonds or extravagant design on it but she didn't care. The white lotus was beautiful to her. A smile stretched across her face._

_Arigatou Neji-nii._

Hinata got up from her sitting position and decided to head back to her room and rest up or just to find something that would keep her mind off things. As soon as she took the next turn going towards her room, she bumped into none other than her cousin. She looked up to apologize when something caught her eye.

_The White Lotus._

"Nii-san that necklace," Neji could see the shock in her eyes. Could it be she was looking for this the whole time? He thought to himself.

"I found this on the floor by your door," he said. Neji handed the White Lotus to her and at that moment, his hand brushed against hers.

"_I can't find it!" a young Hinata began to cry. "Don't worry we can search for it okay Hinata-chan?" Iruka-sensei said patting Hinata's shoulder._

"_But we searched everywhere. It's not in this school." Hinata began to cry even more now. Iruka had the whole class search for the necklace but no one could find it. Not too far from Iruka and Hinata, Neji stood behind them listening._

"_Hinata-chan, we can buy you another one –_

"_No! You don't understand! I have to find that necklace. It's really really special to me."_

"_But –_

"_Hinata-sama, I will bring it back to you," Neji said turning around and leaving the class room. Hinata rubbed her eyes and watched Neji run away. _

"_Hey! That's not fair how come Neji gets to leave this school?" Kiba whined pointing out the window._

_Hinata and Iruka ran towards the window and saw Neji run out the school. Iruka cursed as he saw it began to rain outside. Not even five minutes the rain became a thunderstorm. _

_Neji ran around Konoha looking for the White Lotus he gave Hinata. The rain poured outside soaking his clothes and his hair. Even though he was cold and freezing, he kept searching for it. Even if he was tired and in pain, he didn't give up. Seeing Hinata sad was the last thing he ever wanted to see. _

_He made a promise to himself that he would live to make her happy and to always be there to make her smile again. He didn't want her to cry ever again._

_Back in the Academy Iruka tried to calm the students down about wanting to leave the school too. Hinata secluded herself from everyone and waited by the window. She didn't want the necklace anymore. She wanted Neji to come back and stay with her. Hinata continued to stare out the window. _

_Suddenly, Hinata got up and ran out the classroom. Her fellow classmates watched her go then they too began to whine about her leaving also. Iruka got up and looked out the window. His eyes darted around looking for Hinata. It was then he spotted her running in the pouring rain._

_Little Hinata ran as fast as her tiny legs could take her. Hinata stopped running. Standing in front of her was a very tired and dirty looking Neji. Neji took a few steps towards her._

_Iruka called for a teacher to watch his class while he ran outside to retrieve the two Hyuugas. Iruka finally found them but stopped and watched the two cousins. He saw Neji pushed his hand towards Hinata and held out from his hand, the White Lotus._

_Hinata stared at the necklace, "Neji-nii." Hinata ran to Neji and hugged him._

"_I found your necklace, Hinata-sama." _

_Iruka smiled at the two cousins. Iruka finally understood that it really wasn't just because the necklace was pretty but because this necklace had some sort of sentimental meaning to it that involved the relationship between Hinata and Neji. he continued to watch the two of them hug each other._

Neji stood arms dangling by his sides too surprised for words. Then again, he doesn't really say much to begin with, but besides that point, he stood there speechless. Hinata was hugging him. Burying her head into his chest and clinging onto him.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji understood, he gently wrapped his arms around her and held her close. It was just like before when she had lost the necklace during their Academy days.

Not too far, an open shoji door slid a little more open. A smile stretched across Hanabi's face as she continued to watch her sister and cousin embrace each other.

"It's so wonderful to have you back my brother," Sakaki said walking side-by-side with Juusuke.

"It is indeed wonderful to be back. Oh my, what do we have here?" Juusuke grinned deviously. Sakaki looked up and she too smiled however a bit more maliciously rather than deviously.

"This is quite interesting." Sakaki and Juusuke stood still watching Hinata and Neji in each other's arms without a care in the world. Juusuke then frowned and glared at Neji, as if burning a hole through is head. Sakaki noticed this and grabbed his shoulder, "Juusuke, what's wrong?"

Juusuke shrugged, "It's nothing dear sister." In their minds, the two siblings were formulating strategies against Hinata and Neji.

69

96

69

96

69

**Any questions just ask away and I shall answer. **

**And I know I'm sorta begging and this is pathetic but, I haven't gotten any reviews from anyone so please, it would be great if someone anyone gave me a review. If not then I'll probably discontinue this story. So please I'm begging on bended knees. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. Juusuke and Sakaki

**Chapter 8 – Juusuke and Sakaki**

Neji twisted and swung his arm around making graceful swaying movements as he blocked a dozen deadly weapons flying towards him. Not a single kunai or shuriken could come near him as he used his fists to generate a hidden force to push them aside. There was a slight pause as he brought his arms back to a defensive position. From the trees, a figure jumps out and whipped a shuriken at him.

Neji dashed towards the figure and knocked them off their feet.

"Ow! You could be a bit gentler," Tenten whined.

"Ten-chan, you know Neji-kun never goes soft on us," Lee said helping her stand. Neji ignored the couple and continued to train.

Tenten watched her young and handsome teammate dance with the wind that was flowing around them. She smiled, "Ne, Neji, you're happy right?"

Neji stopped; a surprise expression was etched onto his face. Lee stared at Tenten, "What do you mean he's happy?"

"Oh, it's simple. Can't you tell? Neji is happy. If you haven't noticed, through out our training today he's been extra graceful, but naturally not as if he's perfecting something. It's like ….um… I don't know how to put it but let's just say he's really different today. Ne, Neji?"

Neji stared at Tenten as if she grew two heads. Tenten rolled her eyes, "Fine deny it."

After a few more minutes of training, the three of them decided to end it and go their own ways. Lee and Tenten had to prepare for a date they were going to go on as Neji had to be home early to check on Hinata.

Now that it is official that she will be the new leader, Hiashi had put her into training to be the new leader and Neji had to check on her everyday to see how she was progressing. Neji said good-bye to the couple and dashed back to the Hyuuga compound.

As Neji walked into the compound he heard Hiashi's voice scolding Hinata for doing what ever she was doing wrong.

"Hinata, this is a very serious matter, you have less than a week to perfect this technique," Hiashi tried to give her the speech but in the end he only ended up giving up and sighing, "We'll continue this tomorrow, in the mean time I want you and Neji to go and rehearse for the ceremony."

Hiashi looked at Hinata and sighed once again as Hinata and Hanabi were trying very hard to suppress their laughs from Hinata's earlier mistake. One would have thought that Hiashi would have lashed out on Hinata and Hanabi but surprisingly this family of theirs has rebuilt it's relationship after Hinata courageously fought against Neji in the Chuunin exams.

Hiashi turned to Neji, nodded to him, and headed out the room. Neji stared at the super tight sisters and raised an eyebrow. Hanabi burst into fits of giggles.

"Oh Neji-nii you just missed it, Hina-nee did the most ridiculous thing in front of otou-san," she exclaimed. Hinata blushed warning Hanabi to keep quiet. Hanabi just smiled.

"And what was that Hanabi-sama?" Neji asked looking directly at Hinata. Hinata looked away. Hanabi smiled but decided not to tell Neji, "Oh just telling you wouldn't be funny at all. You had to see it," was all she said.

Hanabi looked at her cousin and Hinata she smiled one last big smile and left the room to go do her own thing.

"Ano, otou-san said we had to rehearse for the ceremony."

"Hai, where would you like to start?"

"Um I think right before I receive the headdress."

Neji nodded and stood up. He walked over to the table sitting at a corner of the room and picked up the booklet that had everything the head announcer was going to say to Hinata at the ceremony. He began to read from the booklet doing all the gestures, held an invisible headdress, and placing it on Hinata's head.

Hinata bowed and recited her oath to the clan. Once she was finished reciting it she stood up and bowed again. Hinata looked up at Neji and Neji looked back at her. Silence engulfed them when suddenly the door slid open. They both quickly turned away as the elders began filing into the room.

Neji stared at them wondering what was going on. As soon as Juusuke and Sakaki walked in their faces changed from a happy expression to a scowling one. Neji immediately became alert incase something happens. Hinata walked up to Sakaki and asked her what was going on. Sakaki only said that they had to have a meeting about the preparations for the ceremony. Hinata only nodded.

Neji stared at Juusuke and saw the way he was staring at Hinata. At that moment, Neji felt the need to get Hinata out of that room. So he walked up to her and told her that he would take her to train. Hinata nodded and headed out the room with Neji.

Neji and Hinata walked around Konoha for a few minutes until Hinata stopped walking, "Nii-san, what's going on?" Neji took a deep breath, "Hinata-sama, we must keep you away from Juusuke."

Hinata stared at the ground. Just hearing that name scared her very much. "Hinata-sama, nothing will happen to you."

Even with Neji telling her that didn't make her feel any better and Neji noticed that. He took a step closer to her, "Hinata-sama, whatever he did, was in the past. He won't be able to do anything because," Neji absent-mindly clasp her hand, "because …. I'm here to protect you," Neji blushed after saying that.

He didn't know why he was blushing and holding her hand right now, but wasn't he just assuring her? It meant nothing more than a protector telling their master that they will always be fine right? If that was the case, then why was he blushing? Why was his heart beating so fast that it felt like he couldn't breathe?

Hinata became as red a red apple and continued to turn red if that was even possible. Neji release his hand from hers trying not to think about this new and weird emotion he was feeling.

"Are you going to train me?" she asked him.

"No,"

"Oh. Okay."

"Hinata-sama," Neji wanted to know more about Juusuke about everything that happened in the past that he neglected to see. Then his eyes caught the necklace that hung around Hinata's neck.

His hand made it's way to the necklace and he fingered every detail of it. Hinata's eyes soften as she watched all the emotions that played in his eyes, "I can never get rid of it you know."

Neji release his hand from it and looked down, "I never thought I'd see it again," he said.

The two Hyuuga's walked on unbeknownst to them of where they were going.

Once they stopped Hinata kneeled down in front of a gravestone, "Okaasan, how are you? I'm fine, there are many things I'd like to tell you. Next week is the ceremony, if I do well in it I'll become the new leader."

Neji gazed at the gravestone; it was Hinata's mother's gravestone. He remembered when Hinata and him both used to visit her before going to school. He remembered everything they've been through together. Where did it all go?

Oh yeah, he ended it all back when he first got the cursed seal. Neji recalled that day when he abandoned Hinata, pushed her away, and broke her to pieces. Standing before him was the same girl he broke his friendship with. All because of the stupid cursed seal, he hurt her and left her on her own. But why? Why didn't she hate him? He broke his own promise, that he would always be there for her, that he would be the one to make her smile and to end all her tears and pain.

How could she just brush it all away and still reach out to him?

"Nii-san, we should get going, we've been out here for a while now, and otou-san might get angry."

Neji pushed away all those thoughts and followed Hinata home. Once they got home, they ate dinner and went their separate ways.

69

96

69

96

It was midnight and the entire Hyuuga compound was a sleep or that's what Hinata thought. Hinata couldn't sleep and thought she would go grab something to drink. She passed by the main room and on her way to the kitchen she heard a few voices.

"But how will you accomplish that? Juusuke?"

"Sakaki, Sakaki, Sakaki," he said shaking his head, "you should know by now that I can do anything. I escaped twelve years ago I can do it again."

"Juusuke, we are only aiming to get rid of that useless girl Hiashi-sama calls a daughter. Hinata is worthless and doesn't even deserve to be a Hyuuga. Our only aim is get you to be in power somehow. I think we should get rid of both the sisters. At least with them gone the throne would be open to other counselors."

"Dear sister, do you really think Hiashi would simply choose anyone from the main branch? I don't think so. If we want this to work, we should destroy the family altogether and take it over."

"But brother, if you do that the other main house members will suspect us."

"I know, let them suspect us, that won't stop me. I'm powerful and I can kill every single one of them. It's that simple. I got away with murdering Hiashi's wife, I can get away with murdering the heiress."

"Juusuke, don't do anything stupid. Hinata looks strikingly like her mother. Don't think I don't know what you are up to. You fell for her mother and now you will fall for her as well. Isn't that right? After all, you claimed her mother for yourself before you done and killed her."

Juusuke glared at Sakaki and slammed her into a wall, "Don't you dare say that. If anyone were to hear that, I swear you too will be signing your death note."

Sakaki choked as her brother squeezed her throat. He finally released her and watched her gasping for air on her knees, "Age catching up with you?" he smirked evilly.

"I don't care what you did to her mother, just don't act recklessly," Sakaki glared at her brother before walking away. Juusuke watched his sister walk away before taking his leave.

Behind a corner, Hinata's mind was in emotional turmoil. Her heart raced as she thought about what she just heard.

_They want to kill me? Juusuke, was in love with Okaasan?_

Hinata forgot about getting something to drink. She needed to get out of there. She was no longer safe in the mansion. Hinata quickly and silently ran away. She couldn't think of any where she could go. Her mind filled with fear, her vision became blurry. She finally stopped running and knocked on the door.

After a few knocks, the door slid open, and a very irritated looking Neji stood in front of her. Immediately, Neji became worried after seeing a single tear fall from the heiress's eye. He let her into his room, "Hinata-sama," Hinata threw herself at him gripping on to him.

He felt her tears fall on his bare chest. Neji let her cry on him, he put his hand on her head and began to stroke her hair, calming her down. Who ever made her cry will answer to him.


	9. Do You Remember When

**Chapter 9 – Do You Remember When ….**

**HI everyone, I apologize for not updating in such a long time, but I'm back again and I will be posting up a few new chapters. Enjoy.**

69

96

69

Hinata sat on the futon with her head on Neji's lap pouring her heart out in front of him. He stroke her head and just listened to her.

"And they planned to go after Hanabi-chan and otou-san. Neji-nii, I don't know what to do. I feel like I'm not safe here anymore. I mean, I know Sakaki-san was never fond of me but I never thought she would even consider killing me."

Neji lifted her head to face him, he had an expression of guilt and sadness,"Hinata-sama, I've been keeping this from you for a while but, in our last meeting that you did not attend, there was a debate on whether or not you should become our new leader. Sakaki-san, argued fiercly that you should not become the leader - ever. She also insulted you, calling you worthless ...Hinata-sama, look at me, I'm not telling you this to make you upset or hurt you in any way. Hinata-sama, I think that you will be the greatest leader the Hyuuga clan will ever have and, " Neji got up and kneeled down on one knee, bowing his head, "and I am ready to serve under you and protect you until the end of your days."

Hinata stared at Neji, lost for words. Neji's head hung low waiting for her to say something, anything. Then he shook, feeling Hinata's arms snake around his shoulders pulling him close to her like how a mother would affectionately embrace their child. Once again he felt her tears reach him.

"Neji-nii do you remember when we first spoke to each other?" Like earlier, when Hinata was releasing her emotions to him, Neji's head lay on Hinata's lap while she was stroking his head.

"I remember it was after my Okaasan died, you told me not to cry because it didn't suit me."

Neji opened his eyes and gazed at Hinata. Her face dropped down, hovering just a few inches from his. If either of them have moved, they would end up kissing each other. His heart beat frantically, just as hers, but neither of them wanted to stop.

"What happened Nii-san? Why did we stop being friends?" she gazed on at him and blinked a few more crystaline tear drops. He felt them fall and glide down the side of his cheeks. Hinata finally dropped her head down, sealing the distance between them. Neji kept his eyes open, his mind racing. Slowly his eyes closed, taking in every bit of her. He felt all her sadness, all her anger and frustration, but most of all the passionate love that she felt for him. Nothing could stop him, nothing. Not anyone; especially Naruto.

Hinata pulled her head away from him and placed it on his forehead.

"Nii-san, that was wrong and because of that I'm sorry." Neji put his hand on her cheek, "I don't care if it was wrong, because it felt right to me."

"Neji-nii?"

"Hai Hinata-sama?"

"Nii-san what would you do if I were to tell you that I love you?"

Neji wrapped his arms around her, "I would say I love you too."

That was all he said and that was all she wanted to hear, Hinata smiled a true smile to him and he sat up to hug her properly than when he had his head on her lap.

"Hinata-sama, I realize that we may be going too fast for you, and I -

Hinata cut him off witha gentle kiss, "You're doing just fine. Can I stay here for the night?" She asked blushing. Neji just stared at her. He didn't want to get either of them in trouble but he just couldn't get enough of her. So what did he say?

"Hai, you can stay here."

Neji was about to make another bed when he felt his hair being tugged and he found himself flying over to his futon, landing right beside Hinata, flat on his back. She smiled at him and pulled the covers over them. He could see a tint of red on her face as the moon reflected on her soft skin. Neji brushed his hand across her face and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Hinata held his hand and laid their entertwined hands between them. Hers fit right into his perfectly. It wasn't long until sleep over took them.

69

96

69

"If the sky opened up for me and the mountains disappeared, if the seas tun dry turned to dust, and the sun refused to rise," Hinata tended to the garden well the green house specifically, her mother's extension of the garden whenever winter came. She sang a song, a song that her mother had used to sing to her.

"I would still find my way by the light I see in your eyes the world I know fades away but you stay."

As she continued to gather a few herbs for the new medicine she was trying to perfect, she continued to hum the rest of the song. Not too far Hiashi watched his daughter absorb herself in his wife's garden and singing a song that would never fade away. He recalled that the song was sung from generation to generation in the Hyuuga clan, mainly from his wife's side of the family. It was deep and it conveyed a deep love that existed even before time.

Although this song was about a powerful love that could never be broken, it had never really applied to anyone in the Hyuuga clan after all, the clan inter married and usually it never gave anyone a chance to fall in love.

Hiashi continued to watch Hinata from a distance, realizing how much she's changed. He was proud of her and will always be proud of her. But he feared that with the added member of the clan, her destiny was already made up. He shook his head, he shouldn't think about her destiny. Destiny was the reason why this clan was broken. Nobody understood what family and love meant. Only a certain amount of people understood the meaning of love and family and he had almost totally forgotten what they meant once his wife died.

He was ashamed for almost damaging his daughters by forcing them with their supposed destinies. He had caused pain for his two daughters and his nephew; and for that he was truly guilty. Hiashi once thought her destiny was to always bring shame to the clan, but with her determination and endurance, she had altered that destiny or rather pushed it away and destroyed it and never will it come back to haunt her.

However, even after all those goals she accomplished, after all the changes he and many others made upon the clan, no matter what, he couldn't help but fear what may happen to her. In less than a week she will become the new leader. He would have to step down from the high pedastal and let her take over for the rest of her life even after he dies. The thought of the clan ending scared him but the thought of how the clan would take advantage of her and maybe overthrow her frightened him more.

Somehow he knew that something will happen and there was nothing he could do about it. The presence of Juusuke seemed to bring nothing but a kind of demonic aura that pollutes the air they all breathed in. Memories of the past that have been long forgotten have now revived from among the dead, haunting those who have pushed them away to be neglected an forgotten.

Memories of his deceased wife came flooding back into his life. It was still there. His love for her the sorrow he felt when she left him - no not because she left him. His wife never left him. It was his fault. He had failed to protect her and because of that she was no longer with him nor their family. Hiashi has no idea how his wife died. All he knew was that she had been raped and killed. In the process Hinata must have seen it and tried to protect her in place of him. That day, it snowed like no other day in December.

December 21, it was the day his beloved wife died, the day where the clan truly began to fall apart, the day where he truly knew what it meant to fear, to become stone cold. That day he thought he had lost both his wife and Hinata. It broke his heart when he saw Hinata on the floor drenched in both her and her mother's blood, beat to a pulp, and defiled. It was that day when Hyuuga Juusuke had gone missing from a clan meeting and suddenly vanished and never to come back until now, now that Hinata was old enough to receive the title as leader.

The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Juusuke had gone missing and disappeared since the day his wife died. It meant one thing, it was Juusuke who killed her and scarred his eldest daughter for life. He swore on his life, he will avenge his wife and Hinata even if it meant his life was at stake, but for now, he had only one chance left to patch things up with Hinata. He realized the harshness in his actions and words and berrated himself for not being a proper father to her. He may have called her weak, but he knew deep within him, she was far from that. She is the strength of this clan but everyone is too blind to see that.

Hinata had just finished tending to the herbs, winter had already arrived and in a week the ceremony was approaching faster than she desired. She quickly ran from outside to inside the mansion. Once she entered, she was greeted by her father. Hinata stared at him questioningly.

"Hinata, I would like you to follow me."

"Hai otou-san." Hinata calmly followed her father to wherever he was leading her. It wasn't long til they finally stopped. Before them was two locked doors. Both doors were beautiful and looked as if it has never been touched. It had several designs etched onto the surface.

Hinata looked to her father who had a somewhat nervous but calm expression. Hiashi opened the doors and both of them walked into the room. "Hinata, I want you to take a look around you."

Did he hate her so much? Did she do anything wrong? She didn't know what was going on. The next thing she knew Hiashi was hugging her and patting her back, "It's okay to cry Hinata."

That was all he said.

To Hinata it was like a memory from the past where she had once said the same thing to Hiashi. Hiashi broke the silence as he continued to pat Hinata's back, "Hinata, do you remember?"

Hinata nodded. This was the room, the place where she last saw her mother. Not once in her life had she dared to walk into this room for that painful memory took a stab at her heart leaving her to bleed. Soon, she couldn't hold in her emotions and began to sob.

"Wwhy? O otousan, a aare you aangry with m me?" she choked. Hiashi shook his head, "I brought you here because there was something I felt you needed to know. Hinata, I was never a great father. I apologize to you now, for ever destroying your life. Since your mother died, nothing has ever been the same. So I kneel before you and hope to receive your forgiveness for my sins."

Hiashi went to the floor on his knees begging for Hinata's forgiveness. No one in the world would ever believe that Hiashi would ever be on the floor on his on hands and knees before his daughter, the one person he despised in his family. Hinata being her natural forgiving self kneeled onto the floor and wrapped her arms around Hiashi, "Otousan, I forgive you."

Soon the two, father and daughter cried in each others arms. Finally fixing their broken relationship.

Outside the door, four people stood taking in the current situation. From one corner Neji and Hanabi stood with a smile. However, from another corner, Neji and Hanabi wasn't aware that Sakaki and Juusuke were also eaves dropping. Sakaki frowned and felt like gagging. On the other hand, Juusuke had a wide malicious smile. Sakaki knew something was up. She knew that right this moment, her younger brother was formulating strategies in his head. It seemed as if everything was going his way. What ever it was Sakaki knew that this was something big.

69

96

69

96

69

**Hi everyone, I wasn't really planning at all for this chapter to be based on Hiashi but I think by writing this chapter, it sort of clarifies how this whole ordeal with Hinata and Juusuke started and then connecting to how Neji and Hinata were best friends before he received the cursed seal and the reason for Hiashi's strict and cruel behavior towards Neji and Hinata and possibly a little for Hanabi. Um just letting you know, Juusuke and Sakaki are not real characters from the show and the death of Hinata's mother and Hiashi's attitude towards Hinata are also my work not the actual thing in the show.**

**Any questions ask away and I shall answer, oh and don't worry there will be more Hinata x Neji soon its just I had to get the other stuff out into the open like how Juusuke and pretty much everyone connects to each other. So don't worry Neji x Hina will be coming up in the chapters.**

**Okay sorry talking too much again, just wanted to clear a few things up. **

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**


	10. Finally

**Chapter 10 - Finally**

"NARUTO!" Sakura punched Naruto in the face sending him a million miles away. Tenten, Lee, Neji, and Hinata sweat dropped at the furious pink haired kunoichi.

"Ano, Sakura-san, Naruto was only trying to tell you something," Hinata said. Naruto had kept everyone up the other night trying to plan how to confess his feelings to Sakura. Naruto was about to tell her how he felt but he became so nervous that all he could say was a list of all her flaws and insulted her.

"Like what?! That I'm not perfect and I have so many bad habits?" Tenten patted Sakura's back, "Well Sakura, if you just let him finish you would know."

"Know what? I don't need to hear anything from him. I'm sick of his incessant complaints about me! Why can't the stupid blonde just love me? Can't he see that I care about him? Sure I'm not perfect but I try, for him," Tenten and Hinata hugged Sakura.

"I do care about you, that's why I'm sure now, I love you Sakura-chan," Naruto said.

Sakura turned around and stared at now black eyed Naruto grinning sheepishly.

Lee grinned, "Well our job here is done."

"What job, we didn't do anything," Neji said. Hinata only smiled at her cousin and the tai jutsu user. Tenten locked hands with Lee, "Well we'll leave you two alone."

Hinata winked at Sakura wishing her good luck. The four of them walked away from the two blushing shinobis. As they walked, Tenten sighed, "I hope they get together."

"Ten-chan, my lovely flower, they will get together. Haa... it's a wonderful youthful winter of love. Love is everywhere in the air and because of that Naruto-kun and Sakura-san will truly be together. Like you and I Ten-chan. I remember it was just yesterday when I was trying very hard to confess to Sakura-san but I somehow knew she wasn't the one. It was always you. Now look at us I'm a happy man with a beautiful girl like you. We will grow old together watching the sunset reliving our youth and we'll -

"Lee! Stop it! Not in front of them!?" Tenten exclaimed embarassingly.

"But Ten-chan! It's the youthful season of love! We must show the world our love for each other! Soon Naruto-kun and Sakura-san will be together and they can join us in spreading our youthful love!"

Tenten turned a million shades of red and whacked Lee with her fist. Hinata laughed at them. She thought it was cute. Tenten turned her attention from Lee who was oggling her to Hinata, "So Hinata, who's you prince charming?"

Hinta blushed and took a quick glance at Neji who blushed and turned away. Tenten smirked, "It's Neji isn't it?" she whispered. Hinata only nodded. Tenten then turned to Neji, "So who's the lucky girl that will spend the rest of her life with you?" she asked him. At this, Lee's ears perked up and he ran to Neji with a very curious expression written on his face. Neji's eye twitched and Tenten just laughed. She pulled Lee from Neji, "Okay c'mon Lee we best be going. You promised me you had to show me something anyways."

Lee became excited, "Oh yes I almost forgot. I promise you Ten-chan you will love it."

"Hai, hai." she said. Before the couple left, Tenten went to Neji, "Hinata is a great girl, she cares about you very much. So, don't go breaking her heart, or else I will have to kick your ass," she whispered so only Neji could hear.

Neji watched the couple's retreating backs. He wished Hinata and him could be like that, care free and allowed to express themselves openly. No, he thought they could do that if they wanted to. Who cares about what other people thought. But that wasn't the case. He wasn't worried about just anyone. It was the clan. The clan enforced inter-marriages yeah, but it was different with Hinata and him. He is a branch member whereas Hinata is part of the main house. It would be impossible for them to be together.

Hinata noticed Neji frowning, she held his hand in hers and gently squeezed it. Neji broke from his reverie of sadness, staring deeply at Hinata unable to say anything. Suddenly, he felt her hand tighten in his. Her eyes gazing past him. He turned around and frowned.

_Juusuke_.

Juusuke was walking around with Sakura and Naruto. Naruto spotted Hinata and Neji and waved his hand towards them.

"Neji, Hinata!" Neji felt that it was disrespectful to just walk away, as much as he wanted to but Hinata walked over to Naruto and Sakura even though Juusuke was there as well. Hinata looked at Sakura. Sakura had a smile on her face and held Naruto's hand.

"Um uh ...we're together now," she said scratching her nose. Hinata smiled and congratulated them. Juusuke said hello to both Hinata and Neji. Although it wasn't noticable, Sakura saw the tension between the three Hyuugas. Strange she thought. It seemed like Hinata didn't want Juusuke around at all. She didn't understand it. Juusuke was such a nice guy. Well, that's what she and several other people thought. As for Neji, he looked as if he was ready to kill Juusuke and send him to hell.

She didn't know what was going on but she wanted to know. For now, she'll let it slide, but next time she would ask Hinata. May be she would be able to tell her.

"Ah Neji, Hinata-chan; I see you are taking a stroll around Konoha. Taking a break from rehearsing?" Juusuke asked.

"Hai, Hinata-sama has been practicing very hard and deserves to take a break."

Hinata was scared. She had confined everything to Neji and she knew how much Neji wanted to kill Juusuke. She was afraid he might do something stupid so she held his arm, "Ano, Nii-san, maybe it's best if we go back home and rehearse some more. I don't want to make a mistake in the ceremony."

"Oh yes, you should practice some more Hinata-chan. You will be the next leader after all." Juusuke smiled to her, Hinata nodded and turned to walk away pulling Neji with her. Neji sent a last death glare at him before walking away. Sakura stared at the Hyuuga cousins. Something was wrong and she wanted to know what it was. She turned to Naruto who was awfully quiet. Naruto said good bye to Juusuke then turned to Sakura, "Something isn't right about Juusuke," he said.

"You felt it too?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded.

"Naruto, let's say we go figure out what's going on. Hinata's ceremony is only two days from now. I have a feeling something will happen." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura, "Don't worry Sakura-chan, we'll figure something out."

69

96

69

"Juusuke you idiot!" Sakaki slapped him across the face. "What if they suspect you too? Then there will be people outside of the clan that will go against you! Did you even think about that?"

Juusuke rubbed his cheek, "It was only Sakura and Naruto. They won't suspect me and if they did, I will just eliminate them."

"Fool! Our only objective is to eliminate Hinata and make you the next leader. Listen very well. We can not make a single mistake. In two days from now, the ceremony will be held. We have to have Hinata dead by then. I've already finished making the poison. I want you to put it in her food tomorrow night. It will affect her so she will be dead in the morning."

Juusuke stared at his sister, "We will kill her with force not poisoning her."

"Are you stupid? Hinata has gotten stronger. It will be more difficult to kill her by force. It's best if we attack her when she isn't paying attention."

"NO!"

"Juusuke what has gotten into you!" It was then Sakaki notice what was wrong, "Juusuke, no. I don't care how you feel about her. She isn't the same person. This is Hinata. Not her mother. You barely made it out alive twelve years ago. Do not and I repeat do not do anything reckless. Forget about her mother and focus on our plan."

"Fine, but I will have my way."

"You can have your way when you become leader. But right now we have to focus on getting rid of Hinata. Is that clear?"

Juusuke scowled and walked away. Sakaki glared at her brother. If he wasn't going to get rid of Hinata, then she will.

69

96

69

Hiashi and Neji was training with Hanabi when the door opened. Hinata stepped in following two servants who were holding the end of her long and dragging kimono. Hanabi took a deep breath, "Nee-chan! Oh Kami-sama you look so beautiful."

Hinata walked forward to stand in the center of the room. She was wearing a traditional kimono that revealed her status as the new leader. It wasn't just any kimono. It was her mother's. Hinata refused to have a new one made especially when she had found this kimono somewhere in the compound. Hiashi stared at his daughter. She looked very much like his wife, and seeing her wear that kimono made her look as if she was her twin or his actual wife.

Hinata blushed at the way her sister and her father stared at her, throwing compliments at her. She was happy but there was only one person she wanted to hear say she was beautiful. She turned her head to Neji.

Hanabi looked at Hinata and Neji and smirked. Hiashi stared at Hanabi wondering why she was smirking, once he saw Neji and Hinata gazing at each other, he finally smiled too, "Hanabi, help me to make tea."

Hanabi frowned, "But otousan,"

"Are you defying me?"

Hanabi sighed, "No otousan."

"Good, now come along." Hanabi whined, she really wanted to hear what Neji would say to Hinata. She wanted to see her cousin and sister blush from head to toe and express their feelings but no her otousan had to make her go with him and make tea just so they could give them some time for themselves.

Once they left along with the servants, Neji walked towards Hinata. Her hair was tied in a very intricate bun with a headdress on. Her kimono was white and had red sakura petals falling on the bottom of the sleeves and on the bottom where her feet were. Her obi was an ice blue color. The kimono was very extravagant but plain at the same time. It went very well with her eyes.

Neji was at a loss for words. He couldn't say anything because words alone wasn't enough to describe how beautiful she was to him. Hinata began to worry that she looked ridiculous.

"Wow," she heard.

"Hinata-sama, I can not express enough words to say how beautiful you look." Hinata saw Neji blush a deep red. She was happy. Actually she was ecstatic and close to tears, "Arigatou Neji-nii."

"Are you nervous?"

Hinata nodded.

"Hinata-sama, everything will be fine."

"I know, because I'll have you there next to me."

Neji drew closer to Hinata soon their faces were only an inch away. Neji finally closed the distance and brought his hand up to her cheek. Hinata pressed her hands to his chest savoring the gentle kiss. Her heart fluttered. She could feel him all around her and she didn't want him to go away.

Hanabi silently sqealed in her head. The tea cups shook and a hand quickly pulled the tray away from Hanabi's grasps before it could fall. Hiashi gave Hanabi a look as Hanabi grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. Hiashi stared at the lovers before him. It reminded him of when he and his wife were engaged to each other. It was the same thing, he loved her just as she loved him. Now, it was his daughter Hinata and she loved Neji just as Neji loved her.

Finally, he thought.

Hinata and Neji could finally be happy and they found that happiness from each other.


	11. Sadness and Sorrow

**Chapter 11 - Sadness and Sorrow**

Crash!

The sound of a glass shattering on the floor echoed throughout the dining room.

"Hinata-nee!" screamed a frightened Hanabi.

Before the clan that had stopped eating stared at the heiress. Hinata had a shocked expression. Her wrist was bright red and looked as if a bruise would form. Why? she thought. Why did Neji just slap her hand?

Neji pulled Hinata's hand to him examining it to see if there were any cuts or bruises he could have caused from suddenly smacking her hand away from the tea cup. He could tell that everyone around him were disgusted for his actions in attacking a main house member. He pushed that aside. Right now it was essential to know whether Hinata was okay or not.

"Hinata-sama, please forgive me for my rash behavior but you must not drink that tea," he said. Hiashi gave him a look as if telling him to continue.

"Why Nii-san?" Hinata asked.

Neji didn't want to say anything in front of the elders for they might use the cursed seal against him and call him a liar. However, Hinata was his master, the new leader and she had the right to command him to tell her. Whether it meant in front of them or not. He avoided her eyes staring at the shattered tea cup, "Hinata-sama, there ... there was poison in that tea."

Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing. It had to be the work of either Juusuke or Sakaki. Maybe even both of them.

Sakaki tried very hard not to seem like she was the one who was planning to poison Hinata. On the other hand, Juusuke turned to glare at his sister. His stupid sister had gone on with the plan on trying to eliminate Hinata. He wanted so bad to kill Sakaki. He had already told her they would attack with force. Now that her plan failed, it would be even more difficult to get near Hinata. He was certain that Hiashi would make sure that the security around Hinata would be tightened.

From that point on Hinata's mind was disturbed. She couldn't think straight, trying to comprehend what was going on. She felt numb. She couldn't hear anyone or anything. It was as if she saw nothing but white. Everyone around her tried to talk to her. Hanabi clasped her hand and rubbed her back trying to assure her, but nothing. Hinata couldn't hear her own sister.

She was too shock to even know what was going on around her. Hiashi stood up and whispered to Hanabi. Hanabi nodded and took her sister's hand and led her out of the dining room. Hiashi had sent a servant to send Hinata's dinner to her room away from everything and everyone. He suddenly turned to Neji and nodded. Neji bent his head low not wanting to make eye contact with anyone in the room. Hiashi sent him away.

Once Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji were away from the dining room, Hiashi turned to elders. It was eminent that he was furious. The elders looked amongst themselves trying to figure out who would go and poison the heiress. They had all began trying to get used to the fact that Hinata would be the new leader. If she were to die then it would go to Hanabi. They were a little happy about it, but after Hinata's display of strength and leadership in her previous missions before and along the years, they have been reconsidering her. However, most still didn't approve of her. Even so she was still part of the main house.

"Speak now whoever had planned this," he said.

No one said anything. Hiashi frowned. If no one would confess, he would have enforce restrictions around the compound. No one said anything. It was settled, he had no choice. Hiashi turned his back to them and walked out of the dining room not before ordering a few servants to check all the food supplies for poison and to discard what ever didn't look safe to eat in the kitchens. The servants nodded and headed to work.

69

96

A knock was heard in Hinata's bed room door. Hanabi slid the door open while Neji continued to help Hinata adjust to her room. Hiashi entered the room and walked straight to his traumatized daughter. He placed his hand on her shoulder. Hinata shook and looked up to see her father worrying over her. Hinata shook her head, "I'm fine otousan."

"No you are not."

"Why?" Hiashi knew the answer to what she was asking. He didn't know how to tell her.

"Why?" she asked again.

"Hinata, you must be brave -

"Why? Why otousan? What did I do wrong?" Tears came flooding from her eyes. Soon she began to shake in fear and anguish. She knew who did it. She really did.

Hiashi hugged the heiress as she continued to cry. Hanabi joined in and hugged them both. Hiashi looked up at Neji. Neji was about to walk away and give the family privacy when Hiashi lifted his hand and told him to come. Neji looked reluctant at first but went to them anyways. He place his hand over Hinata's shoulder and now the four of them embraced each other. It was strange for Neji it really was but, either way he didn't mind.

Hinata finally stopped crying and looked around her. The three people that mattered the most in he life stood there in her room watching her, praying for her. She couldn't have been any more happier but the thought of almost dying kept her from being happy, "Gomen."

Hanabi stared at her sister curiously, "For what?"

"I'm sorry for causing you all so much trouble. I'm supposed to be the new leader but I couldn't even tell if there was poison in the tea."

Hiashi stared at Hinata, "Nobody would have known it was there. Neji didn't even know there was poison there until you almost drank it."

"Still, I'm sorry."

"Hinata-nee -

"Maybe it's best if you chose someone else to be the new leader. Someone more skilled than me, someone who never fails. Like Neji-nii. He would be perfect for the role of leader."

"Hinata-sama, you know that's not possible. I'm only a branch member I can't take the role as clan leader."

"Anyone. Otousan, please just choose anyone but me."

"Hinata, I have made my decision, you will be the next leader. I'm not taking back what I said." Hiashi stood up he patted her head and smiled, "I know you will get through with this." He got up and motioned for Hanabi to follow. Hanabi quickly gave her sister a hug and kiss before leaving.

Neji stood there just gazing at her. He clenched his fist, she had almost died and he barely made it in time to save her. He felt ashamed for not protecting her soon enough. Yes she didn't consume any of the tea but still, he was almost too late and now her hand was bruised up because he had whacked her hand so hard which he didn't intentionally do.

Neji walked towards Hinata and just wrapped his strong arms around her. Hinata let her head rest on his shoulder. She stared out at the window. It began to snow.

Hinata hated snow. She loved it when she was young until that day. Until 'he' took her mother away from her. Could she really become the leader? Tomorrow was the ceremony. She had almost been poisoned. Would the ceremony be cancelled? Would they find someone else to replace her?

She didn't know. Hinata continued to look out at the window watching the tiny white snow flakes fall to the ground. How can something so pretty be hated by her? She doesn't hate, but because of that man, it was possible for her to feel hatred.

Hinata looked up at Neji, in an out of character way, she grabbed Neji and pressed her lips to his fiercely. Neji, being surprised backed up a bit. Hinata snaked her arms around Neji's neck. They moved around still lip locked. Neji's back slammed into a glass sliding door which led to Hinata's balcony. He felt Hinata grip onto his sleeves. Neji brushed his hand through her dark indigo locks sliding his fingers through them. His tongue touched her lips begging to enter. She complied letting him wrestle with her tongue.

Hinata removed her hands from his sleeves onto the cold surface of the glass. Her eyes darted from his to the snow. Neji turned his head and saw the snow fall. He looked back at her and saw the sorrowful expression.

"Hinata-sama -

"Neji," Neji stared at her, she hadn't used an honorific to his name which sent shivers down his spine.

"Please, don't say 'sama'. Just Hinata. Just Hinata is fine," she stared intently at his pale pupiless eyes. Neji nodded and kissed her once again, "Hai, Hinata."

It was weird, but he preferred to call her that because it assured him that she considered him to be more than just her cousin, her protector, more than someone she could run to; to use because Naruto was already taken. With that thought he couldn't help but ask her curiously, "Hinata, are we lovers?"

Hinata smiled, "Hai," she blushed afraid he didn't want to hear that answer. Neji smiled back at her. He linked her hands with hers, "What about Naruto?"

"What about him?"

"Are you still in love with him?"

"Neji, it was never love to begin with. I always admired him. Yes he was my motivation to become stronger, but I was never in love with him, because I was always in love with you," she blushed harder and burried her face into his chest.

"Hinata, I'm sorry; I'm sorry I abandoned you when you needed me. I'm sorry I let the stupid cursed seal get in the way of our friendship. I'm sorry I almost killed you during the Chuunin exams. I'm sorry for everything," Neji choked, he never cried but for some reason he felt like it now. Even though there were no tears, his heart was crying.

"I forgive you. You don't have to apologize. I'm just glad that you love me back. Even if it's wrong. I want to be with you Neji. I don't care if you're my cousin or if you are a branch member. I just want to be with you."

Neji held onto Hinata, not letting her go, "I want to be with you too."

Now that Hinata clarified that she had feelings for him and wanted to spend her life with him, he was more than sure that he wanted the same thing. He would fight for her - no for them. It didn't matter to both of them whether they were cousins or from separate branches. All they wanted was to be together and to love each other freely. There was nothing else in the world that mattered.

Hinata and Neji slid down to the floor and began singing a song. Neji laid his head on her lap as she stroked his hair singing to him. Neji recognised the song, it had been a song she used to sing to him before he left her because of the cursed seal.

_"If the years take away every memory that I have _

_I would still know the way_

_That would lead me back to your side_

_The north star may die_

_But the light that I see in your eyes_

_Will burn there always_

_Lit by the love we have_

_Share before time."_

**69**

**96**

**69**

**96**

**Hi everyone I'm sorry this chapter was angsty, but hey I manage to squeeze in a Hina x Neji fluff. Um yeah I realize Hinata was way out of character here and maybe for the whole entire story. I deeply apologize. I just tried to make her seem like the person she could be a few years from the show.**

Oh and the song she sings is a real song.

It's called 'A Love Before Time' by Coco Lee and it is the theme song of the award winning movie, "Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon"

Just letting you all know.

Also aren't you glad that there was like no Sakaki and Juusuke parts here except the dinner table thing?

Sorry one other thing, I'll be starting Drivers Ed tomorrow so I apologize to you all if I don't post up another chapter til Friday night or let's just say a long time. But don't worry, thanksgiving is coming up so I promise to post up a lot to make up for the days I miss.


	12. Ceremony

**Chapter 12 - Ceremony**

Hinata stood in front of her mirror staring at herself as Sakura brushed her hair and tied it into a bun. On the other side of her Ino and Tenten were straightening her kimono and trying to apply very light make up on her to make it look natural since the natural look suited her. If nobody knew that she was becoming a leader in a few moments now,then they would probably think that she was getting married.

"Hinata-chan, everything will be fine. Don't stress out on it. You've rehearsed everything and you have everything memorized by heart" Sakura said smiling to the heiress trying to comfort her. Hinata shut her eyes, "Everyone, thank you so much for going through all this trouble to help me prepare for the ceremony."

"Aw, Hina-chan, we'll always be there for you no matter what. That's what friends are for," Ino said. Tenten smirked, "Nah, Ino's just saying that, this just gives her a chance to dress you up and make you look pretty as if you were her doll."

"Am not!"

"Just kidding Ino, relax we don't want to ruin this day for Hinata."

Hinata smiled at her friends. She was truly lucky to have them.

"Plus, we have to make her look nice for Neji," Tenten added. Hinata blushed. The other two girls stared at Hinata and Tenten weird, "For Neji?" Sakura asked.

Hinata was about to say something when Tenten cut her off, "Hinata's in love with Neji," she said flatly. If anything Hinata felt like steam was coming out of her ears and Ino and Sakura squealed. Ino suddenly held Hinata's hands, "Aw! Does he know?" she gasped.

"Ano, -

"Oh he must know! Hinata, Neji would be perfect for you!" Sakura added.

Before Hinata could answer, there was a knock at the door and Tenten opened it. Hanabi came in smiling at her sister, "Hina-nee, you look beautiful! Neji-nii will fall head over heels for you, wait he already has ... hehheeh," Hinata turned even more red as her other friends snickered.

"Okay I overheard you girls talk outside I just had to get that out of my system. But anyways, I came to tell you that the ceremony is starting now and the main elders want you to begin."

"Hai, arigatou Hanabi-chan."

"Anything for you."

Sakura turned to Hinata, "Well I think it's best that we get going. Ino still has to watch the flower shop, Tsunade-sama is expecting me, and as usual Tenten is has to spend some 'quality time' with Lee-san." Tenten turned her head, "What's wrong with spending some time with Lee?"

Hinata smiled, "I'm really grateful for this. I'm sorry you can't see the ceremony. If I could, I would have made exceptions for you guys to come."

Ino clasped her hands together, "It's okay Hina-chan, we understand. This ceremony is only for the Hyuuga clan. Just be sure to tell us how everything went next time we meet up."

"Hai, I will."

The three girls waved good bye to Hinata wishing her luck. Hinata made her way to the great foyer taking small steps. Her heart pounded harder and faster as she took each step closer to where the ceremony would be held. She stood behind two giant double doors. Her father stared at her proudly and hugged her before the doors open.

"And with all the respect this clan has to offer I hearby introduce the heiress Hyuuga Hinata. In Hiashi-sama's place will she continue on to lead us all," a voice from the other side of the door announced. Hiashi nodded to his daughter and the doors opened.

Hinata and Hiashi walked side by side towards the front of the room. There were many members of the Hyuuga main house sitting in two rows, one on the left and the other on the right side of the room. Hinata and Hiashi walked on forward towards the very end where two grand cushions lay on the floor. As Hinata took each step her eyes searched for the one person her heart beated for. After a few seconds of glancing around she finally found him.

There he sat on the right side of the empty cushion where Hiashi was to sit. Hinata lay her eyes on his blushing from head to toe. He was very handsome. If nobody knew that he was a branch member, one would think he was part of the main house for his attire was as grand looking as all the other main house members. For once, Neji was able to wear something valuable that belonged to the main house. Of course back then he would be angry thinking that they all pitied him but now it didn't matter to him. It wasn't the outfit that made the person. It was what's inside that counts.

Hinata's breath hitched as she came closer and closer to him. He was absolutely handsome. One thing that struck her the most was, he wasn't covering the cursed seal. There he was dressed in an attire from the main house and revealing his cursed seal with a smile on his face. Hinata loved that smile. She knew it was just for her and no one else. Hinata finally made it to the other end of the room.

The preacher turned to Hinata and read a few scriptures. Soon Hinata bowed and did some gestures and recited her oath. After about an hour later, the preacher was splashing holy water on her to purify her. Hanabi stood up and placed a necklace on her. It was a necklace that represented life. Then Hiashi stood and placed a candle in front of her. The candle symbolized that she would be the light of the clan that would guide them to prosperity. Sakaki stood up and handed her a mirror. The mirror reflected changing times and how Hinata would always remind the clan who they were if the clan were to ever drift apart from each other. The preacher walked towards Hinata drew a symbol on her forehead to keep evil spirits away and to ensure her luck.

Lastly, Neji stood up and walked across the room. He carefully lifted up a thin but strong and sturdy object. It outshined any jewelry that was being worn in that room. It may even outshined several jewelry outside the clan. He slowly made his way to Hinata and bowed. Hinata lowered her head and received the headdress that has been passed down to many Hyuuga leaders. Hinata lifted her head and stared at Neji. He smiled and bowed once again before returning to his seat.

The ceremony continued and soon Hinata stood making her speech. At first she was nervous but after a while she released a passion no one had ever thought she had. Her voice was loud and clear and it reached almost all of the clan members. Hinata said her final words and ended her speech. Many of them clapped for her. Hinata felt her heart burst with happiness. They were beginning to accept her.

69

96

69

Of course, no matter how prestigious the Hyuuga clan was, it didn't mean they wouldn't hold a celebration. Everyone was in the large dining room chatting, eating, doing whatever they felt like. Hinata looked around her and noticed many were relaxing. She smiled to herself. Maybe it won't be so bad she thought. She walked towards the balcony, although it was cold, it couldn't hurt just to step outside for a bit.

Suddenly Hinata felt two arms wrap themselves around her. Hinata smiled, she knew exactly who it was.

"Neji," she turned around. Neji tightened his grip around her, "I told you, you would be fine."

"Hai."

The two of them remained like that for a few minutes until Neji noticed she was shivering. Even though the kimono she wore was thick it was still cold and it began to snow. Once again he noticed the sadness in her eyes when it began to snow. Neji linked his hands to her and pulled her back in the room. Hinata followed Neji curious to what he was going to do next.

"Hinata, I want to show you something," Hinata nodded and watched Neji pull out something from his pocket. Hinata's eyes widen, Neji handed her a pure jade comb. She recognized this comb, "Neji how did you," she was speechless.

"Hanabi-sama and I were looking around for her missing head protector when we came across this. I recognized it at first but I wasn't sure. Hanabi-sama had told me that this would be a great gift for you so I figured I'd give this to you now. I know it once belonged to your Okaasan."

Hinata hugged Neji, she couldn't be any more happier, "Arigatou Neji."

69

96

69

That night Hinat stayed up to help clean up. The servants stared at her like she was crazy. She was the leader now, it wasn't 'supposedly good' for her to be cleaning. She tried to tell them she wanted to help but they only pushed her away. And since she didn't have the heart to command them she let it slide for now. Hinata turned around and saw Neji staring at her. Hinata made her way towards him, "Were you waiting for me?"

"Hai."

Neji grabbed her hand and walked her to her room. Through the dark corridors of the compound Hinata felt her face warm up as she and Neji walked side by side holding each other hands. As soon as they took a turn they saw Juusuke waiting in front of her room. Hinata gripped onto Neji, what was he doing standing in front of her room?

Neji glared at Juusuke. He was about to go and lead Hinata back safely to her room until he felt her tug at his shirt. She shook her head no afraid to even go near her room. Neji understood and led her to his room instead.

"Hinata, I will inform Hiashi-sama that you will be staying here tonight," Neji got up but only got pulled down by her fierce grip. "Neji," she whispered.

Neji sadly stared at Hinata. He was still vague on what she told him. There was more to what she said about Juusuke killing her mother. It was obvious that Juusuke did more than that. And he wanted desperately to know what happened to her all those years ago. Neji laid beside Hinata on the futon. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face. He could tell she was exhausted. Her eyes began to droop.

"I love you Neji," Hinata said before falling asleep. Neji sat up and watched her for a few minutes. It was nice to see her sleeping beside him but it made his heart beat faster seeing her wear his clothes. Since she could go back to her room for a fear of seeing Juusuke he lent her his clothes. He stood up and pulled the covers to cover Hinata. He went and got changed and before leaving his room he took one final glace at Hinata, "I love you too Hinata."

69

96

_Hi guys, I was able to squeeze in another chapter. Yay me! But yeah, I'm positive that I won't be able to post another chapter tomorrow. But anyways I hope you're enjoying this. _

_I wonder why Juusuke was infront of Hinata's room and where could our handsome Neji be going this late at night? Hmmm... well we'll see next time on _

_A Love Before Time._

_Heehhee I made it seem like a series. ok sorry I'm like really hyper right now._


	13. Lovers

**Chapter 13 - Lovers**

Neji walked out from Hiashi's chambers. He had just finished informing Hiashi of Hinata's where abouts. He had this feeling that Hiashi knew what was going on although he only let out to him that she was just staying in his room because she was extremely tired and too troublesome to walk to her room since it's farther away from the dining room than his room. Neji knew Hiashi didn't buy it but he wasn't upset at all.

Neji continued to walk in the dark only the moon reflecting on the walls of the compound. It wasn't until then he stopped walking, "Juusuke show yourself, I know you're here."

Juusuke stepped out from the dark. They were both facing each other standing in front of Hinata's room. Juusuke had a sadistic smile where as Neji had nothing but pure hate written on his face.

"What are you doing walking around in this time of night?" Juusuke asked with a smile.

"I could ask you the same."

"Oh, well I just thought it was a beautiful night to go on a stroll, what do you think?"

"It doesn't matter what I think, what matters is why you are here."

"Oh my, Neji, there is no reason for you to be so upset, I mean it's also suspicous that you are not in your bed sleeping. Or should I say sleeping with Hinata-sama."

Neji resisted the urge to kill the guy right this moment, but he held back. It wouldn't do any good for him or Hinata if he were to kill Juusuke.

"What do you want?" Neji asked.

"The same thing you want."

Juusuke saw Neji give him a questioning look, "I can see it in your eyes, your upset in fact your in rage. You tell yourself you are quite happy that Hinata is the new leader. Obviously you still want to be the clan leader. I can see it, this whole time you keep telling yourself you want nothing more but Hinata, although I wouldn't disagree Hinata is a beautiful young woman now. Any man would love to be with her. Then again, isn't that what you want? To be leader and to have the young goddess?"

"That's not what I want."

"Is it not? Isn't that what you wanted before? Why the change? It's no different now. You have her. All you have to do is over throw her and you can be leader and have her. Although she may not want to be with you after you take her title. I also doubt anyone else would even bother to choose you over her. Then again, Hinata sure changed the way the clan saw her. You may be able to do that too. Hinata is desirable and there are many things I would love to do to her."

Neji continued to listen to him talk, anger boiling within him.

"To see her the way you get to see her, to feel her, oh there are many things I could do with her just as I did her mother, they were both very fascinating. Especially when -

Neji slammed Juusuke against the wall daring him to say more. His white eyes pierced Juusuke's heart. Juusuke smiled even more, "What did you do to her? What did you do twelve years ago?"

Juusuke grabbed Neji's wrist and tried to twist them but Neji rapidly pulled away, "Simple, I had her mother and had my way with her."

"And Hinata?"

"Hinata," Juusuke paused, "she was very delicious."

A kunai flew from Neji and hit Juusuke. "Neji, listen up and listen good, there's nothing you can do to help Hinata now. What can you do, you left her when she needed you. She may think you're a nuisance and feels that you're wasting her time. Being the natural kind woman she is, she won't say anything to you. Face it, you don't know what's going on her head. If she truly cared about you, why didn't she tell you what happened? Why didn't she tell you what really happened twelve years ago? You're nothing but a branch member serving Hinata. Remember that Neji and don't ever forget that."

Juusuke laughed cynically before turning from a stunned Neji and walking away. Neji stood there guilt written upon his face. It was true he did leave her. He never thought about whether he was a nuisance to her or not. What if he says is true. No, don't listen to him, he thought. If Hinata didn't care about him, why would she even say she loved him? She wasn't just using him to get over Naruto was she? No, she had already clarified that she didn't love Naruto and that she only loved him.

He didn't know what to think now.

69

96

69

As soon as Neji walked in his room he noticed his bed was empty. He panicked, where was Hinata? Suddenly, something moved from his window. He looked up and saw Hinata staring at him worriedly. Neji calmed down a bit and walked towards her. Hinata ran to him and embraced him. Neji didn't do anything but just stand there. He didn't even bother hugging her back. Hinata noticed this, "Neji? What's wrong?"

Neji pushed her away from him, "Hinata, I'm taking you back to your room."

"What, why?"

"It's best that you stay in your room, people will talk and your reputation would be ruined."

Hinata stared at Neji, "What happened?"

Neji grabbed her kimono and her headdress preparing to walk her back to her room. Hinata became frustrated and suddenly grabbed his arm, "Neji, what happened? Please tell me. Are you angry with me? Did I do something wrong? Please, Neji I don't want to be the reason why you are upset."

Neji just ignored her and continued to gather her things. Hinata couldn't stand the silence, she tackled Neji to the floor and pinned him down. Her lips crushing his trying to send him a message that she truly cared for him. Neji tried to pry her off but it was no use. She stuck to him as if she were glued on him.

"Neji, are you leaving me?"

Neji couldn't stare at her eyes, it hurt him to see her pleading to him. It shouldn't be like that, it should be him pleading to her.

"Please stop this silence, I want to know."

"I ...Hinata-sama," her eyes widen, "we can't do this anymore."

"Do what? Be together? Are you telling me that we should just stop and forget about it?"

"Hinata-sam -

"No! Not sama. Stop it Neji! I don't know what happened while you were gone, but I want you to know that I won't give up. I love you can't you see that? I don't care about my reputation. I don't care if I get disowned or any of that. I gave up trying to live up to everyone's expectations because what do they know? They haven't even tried to live. None of them even tried to see outside of this life. I don't want to be like them. I want to be who I want to be, live the way I want to live, and love whoever I want to love. And the person that made all of that possible for me was you. You're just going to throw it all away? Don't break my heart Neji cause I'm tired of dying and coming back to life just to only be hurt again and die."

Hinata was now red in the face, furious. What happened? Why is he having doubts all of a sudden? Did he really not love her at all?

Neji slid his hands up to her face, how could he even think about all those things? He was angry with himself now. Neji sat up and pulled Hinata into a hug, "I'm sorry Hinata, I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry."

Hinata melted into his arms, "It's okay. Just, just don't leave me Neji. I don't want to be alone anymore."

Neji lifted her up bridal style and laid her on to the futon. Hinata grabbed onto him and pulled him towards her. Her hand ran through his face and down to the hem of his shirt. Neji leaned towards her and silently kissed her. Slowly they both slid onto the futon, Neji was on top of her kissing her passionately. Hinata tangled her hands in his hair enjoying the softness of his hair running through her fingers. They can't be without each other. No matter what happens, they will always run back to each other.

69

96

69

As the weeks flew by, Hinata proved to be an excellent leader. Many of the members became fond of her. She was glowing and many of them saw that. Of course, none of them failed to notice the change in Neji, her protector, her heart and soul. Even if he did change, the clan members still disliked Neji. However, slowly both of them began to become the strongest duo despite the fact that he is a branch member. With her in power and him backing her up, it was evident how well they worked together. No one had ever thought about the reason why they worked so well. All assumed it was the fact that they were closest in age, cousins, and because they were such great friends. Little did any of the clan members know that these two young Hyuugas were so in love and not a single force could tear them apart.

Hiashi looked around him, everyone was at the meeting. Everyone but two people. Neji sat looking towards the door as if expecting something to come. There was nothing. Somehow he had this strange feeling that something wasn't right.

69

96

Hinata walked towards the meeting room, "Hinata-sama." Hinata froze, there was only one person that she knew could be out of the meeting room right now.

"Shouldn't you be in the meeting right now?"

"Juusuke-san, I am heading there right now."

"I see. Why don't we go together."

Hinata nodded hesitatingly. She wished Neji was there right now. It would make her feel a little more better. Hinata and Juusuke took a turn when Juusuke suddenly grabbed her and pushed her against a wall. He ran his hand from her face to in between her breasts. Hinata gasp and smacked his hand. Juusuke pulled her back, "Now, now, now, Hinata-sama there is no need to be in a hurry. You are the new leader. You have the power to start the meeting any time you want."

"Let go of me."

"Oh, how brave of you to talk to me like that. You're just like your mother. I like that."

"Don't you dare speak about my mother."

"Yes your mother, you do look very much like her. Beautiful, strong, and passionate. Your mother was an amazing woman. I bet you are the same, once I get you into me."

He suddenly pressed his face to her closing the distance between them. Hinata moaned trying very hard to get away from the bastard.

69

96

69

The elders waited for Hinata and becoming very frustrated. It would be their first meeting and she has yet to be there on time. Hanabi stared her father wondering what was wrong. Hiashi assured her that Hinata would arrive soon. Neji, on the other hand felt that something wasn't right. He wanted so bad to get up and go on a rampage around the whole compound until he can see that Hinata was fine. Sakaki was furious. She knew what was going on. Hinata wasn't there and her brother wasn't there either. It meant only one thing. He's with Hinata at this moment.

Neji couldn't stand it any longer. He stood up to leave. The elders glared at him whispering comments such as 'who does he think he is just because he's Hinata's protector doesn't mean he can walk around as if he owned the place'. Neji of course, ignored such comments and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sakaki asked.

"I'm going to retrieve Hinata-sama."

"Of course you are. I knew she wouldn't be a great leader. She is late and she can never do anything right."

"She may not be perfect, but she is a better leader than you will ever be."

"Oh is that right, then where is she? Where is your precious leader? Oops I'm mistaken, where is your _**lover**_?"

Neji stopped dead on his tracks. The whole room became silent, "Don't think I haven't noticed, your late night walks, those little gestures you both do to each other, the way you stare at each other."

The elders stared at Neji. Some were utterly shocked and others were disgusted with him. One elder stared at Neji, "Is this true? Neji?"

Neji didn't bother to turn around, "I have to find her," he continued towards the door, "Have you no shame!? You are her protector. Your only job is to protect her and assist her. You Hyuuga Neji are a disgrace to our clan! You are only a branch member and yet you persued Hinata-sama. You really are filthy," Sakaki spat, "and that leader of ours, she is no better. To stoop down and fall in love with a branch member is shameful. She is worse than any kind of whore in this world, she a disgrace like her mother -

Sakaki stumbled back, a stinging pain swept through her right cheek. A bright red mark started to appear on her skin.

"How dare you, you have no right to insult Neji-nii, you have no right to call my sister a whore, and you definitely have no right at all to speak ill of our mother!" Hanabi pulled her hand back to herself after striking Sakaki in the face. Hiashi stood angrily before Sakaki, "Please return to your seat right now."

Hanabi glared at Sakaki so hard she could burn a hole through her head.

"You're right, Hinata isn't a great leader, because she is a perfect leader whether you all realize it or not. You're also right, Hinata and I are more than just protector and master. I love her and she loves me. Whether you like it or not, we have no intentions ever separating from each other. So just try and tears apart," Neji said before running out the room.

Neji ran as fast as he could. His heart pounding for the fear of Hinata being with Juusuke. Neither one of them were in the meeting room and it was obvious that he was probably with her. Hinata would never run late unless she told everyone ahead of time. He hope she was fine. He prayed that nothing happened to her.

Neji felt he was getting closer to her. Then out of nowhere he heard her scream. He ran until he finally found them, "Release her!"


	14. Neji Saves

**Chapter 14 - Neji Saves**

A gust of wind flowed all around them, blowing the tables and various furnature everywhere. Juusuke grunted as blood trickled down from the side of his lip. A sadistic smile shown from his face as he hungrily eyed Hinata. Hinata sat on the floor dishelved and frightened. In front of her, Neji stood in defense waiting for Juusuke to do something.

"Neji," her voice squeaked.

"How nice of you to join us Neji," Juusuke regained his composure. That hit was definitely powerful and Juusuke was truly surprised but lust for blood clouded his thoughts, he wanted nothing but to soak himself in his blood and once he was done; he considered doing the same to Hinata.

"Stay away from Hinata," Neji warned him.

"I can't do that," Juusuke suddenly appeared beside Hinata holding onto her while she fought him back. Neji ran to them attacking Juusuke. Both of them engaged in a battle. Hit after hit, niether of them backed down. Fire blazed through Neji's eyes as the will to murder the man increased. Juusuke smiled, excitement ran through his veins. Hinata watched them in sadness as they both continued to fight to the death, "Stop it," she whispered. "Enough..." she forced herself to stand.

"I said that's enough!" Hinata ran in between the two and used her Juuken on them both, knocking them off their feet. Neji stared at her. He then put his hands down but not all the way down just so incase Juusuke were to attack him. Hinata rocked back a bit, Neji held on to her, supporting her so she wouldn't fall, "We have to go to the meeting," she said.

Neji dropped his head, "But you're injured."

"Please Neji, I can't miss this meeting."

Neji nodded. He couldn't do anything, he didn't have the power after all. He was only her servant and if she wanted something, he would have to give it to her. Neji and Hinata began to walk away, "I'm not through with you yet, no matter what you do Hinata, I will always come for you," Juusuke stepped into the shadows and disappeared laughing maniaclly.

As soon as Hinata entered the room, Neji paused before going in. He just realized everything he said in that room before finding Hinata. He let out more than he intended. Would she be angry with him? Neji kept these thoughts in his head, preparing for the worst to come.

69

96

69

Hey everyone, I apologize if this chapter is short. Don't worry I'll make it up with the next chapter.


	15. Struggling Through it All

**Chapter 15 - Struggling Through it All**

The rain poured outside. It had been raining for about a few days now and it didn't seem like it was going to let up. Hinata paused for a second and stared out the window. Her eyes were a little red from lack of sleep. She continued to look out thinking back on everything that had happened. The ceremony, the Chuunin exams, her mother's death, and now where she is right now. She didn't know which of them was the worst experience of her life.

Somehow, she felt that she couldn't just keep going on everyday doing nothing. There was a knock on the door and she sighed standing up to answer it. The door opened and she quickly let Tenten in.

"Sorry I didn't come any sooner, it's kinda hard to get in here without getting into trouble," Tenten noticed the sad expression on Hinata's face, "I'm sorry Tenten."

"No! Don't be sorry. I'm sorry for bringing it up," Tenten's eyes soften. Not too far from them they heard a drunk man yelling and a woman, supposedly his wife arguing in the floor below them. A glass shattering resounded around the area. Tenten didn't know what to say. She couldn't relate to how Hinata was feeling right now but she knew one thing, she was very strong to deal with this every single day. Living in a trashed up area where you never know what would happen or who will die next. How did she end up like this? On second thought, it wasn't just Hinata, Neji was with her. Even so, how did the two of them end up like this? She sorta knew what was going on but it seems like both Neji and Hinata didn't want to tell her anything, at least not yet. She was fine with it, she just wished she could do more for them besides coming by every now and then, checking up on them, and delivering food.

"Hinata, you know you can tell me anything," Hinata nodded, "I know, but now is just not the time. I'm sorry Tenten."

"No, it's fine."

Hinata led Tenten further inside the apartment. Tenten looked around, they had a bathroom, a living room, and a room for them to sleep in. She noticed to the far left that they had a window. It was broken with a newspaper blocking the wind from coming in. The walls were somewhat cracked but not so much that the place looked hideous. In all honesty, the place was a mess and she knew it wasn't Hinata's or Neji's fault at all. This was all they could afford. The clan didn't even provide for them even a little money to sustain themselves. It's hard to believe how Hinata had just been the new leader and was doing well. But all of that disappeared, all of it because of that bastard.

It wasn't right, Tenten thought. Couldn't they see who the true leader is? The one who will bring the Hyuuga clan to glory and prosperity. Couldn't these ignorant clan members see that Hinata is the true leader, not that asshole who is about to destroy the clan? She understood that Hiashi and Hanabi are trying very hard to do what they could, but with Juusuke under control, it was difficult. They were being watched over 24/7.

Tenten sat on the cushion and watched Hinata place the food that Tenten brought in on the table and went to make her some tea, "Neji should be home in a few minutes, would you like to stay for lunch? Neji could walk you back, it's not safe around here and I wouldn't want you to get hurt because of us. You've done so much for us. I want to thank you so, but words are not enough."

"It's fine, as long as you're both okay, then you really don't have to thank me. I just want to be able to help you both. Actually, I wish there was more that I can do."

"Still, arigatou Tenten," Hinata placed the tea cup down and the door opened. Neji walked in and nodded to Tenten, "You came here safely,"

Tenten nodded, "Yeah, not much was going on outside, but I had to take the longer way here to avoid a few things."

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this," Tenten shook her head, "No Neji, it's fine. Both of you are my friends and I want to help you. If there's anything you want me to do, just call me and I'll come, not just me Lee, Naruto, Sakura, and so much more. You guys can always come stay with me and -

"Iie," Hinata said, "You know we can't risk your life Tenten. It's best if the clan thinks that we aren't contacting each other. We wouldn't want to put you in danger. The clan is very powerful and they will do anything to get their way. If killing you because you are helping us is what they want then they will do it no matter who you are and that you are a citizen of Konoha."

The three of them sat in silence or what is to be silence in their apartment, below them the couple were fighting more viciously and a piercing scream could be heard escaping from the woman's throat.

69

96

"Thank you for the lunch Hinata, you really shouldn't have cooked for me. You have very little food just for the both of you to live off of. You didn't have to go and feed me as well."

"It's fine, Neji and I will last."

"I should get going now."

"Okay, Neji, could you accompany Tenten, I don't want anything happening to her."

Neji nodded. Tenten walked towards the doorway and put her sandals on. She turned to the couple and saw Hinata bring out two umbrellas. Hinata helped Neji put his haori on. She saw Neji and Hinata stare at each other for a quick second and Hinata wishing him a safe walk before giving him a quick kiss. Tenten smiled, even though they didn't have a great life, both of them stuck to each other and had each other's back. Would she be able to be like them? If her and Lee were in Neji and Hinata's shoes right now would they be able to handle everything like they did? Tenten pushed the thought behind, she didn't know how to answer those questions. All she knew is that next time she saw Lee should would hug him so tight and kiss him with all she had.

Neji stood beside Tenten, "Ready?"

She nodded, "Bye Hinata, thank you again."

"Bye Tenten, I hope you both make it to your house safely," Hinata said watching them leave closing the door.

Neji and Tenten walked outside in the rain. Both were silent and continued to walk straight ahead without saying a word. Heavy drops of rain fell from the dark grey sky. It's as if the world was weeping. It scared Tenten. She wanted so bad to ask Neji everything but it took a lot of will power to refrain from shaking him senseless. So they just kept walking on. They made it to a safer part of Konoha.

"Are you sure?" Neji asked.

"Yeah I can take it from here. Besides Hinata needs you more. Who knows what will happen in that aparment of yours," Tenten immediately apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way I was just -

"It's fine. It's the truth anyways."

"Neji, are you guys sure about this? You really could stay with me or even Lee we don't mind."

"Thank you Tenten but we can't accept that offer."

"Okay, but you know my offer will stand. So if you ever want to, you are always welcome to stay with me or Lee."

"Thank you. I should get going. I can't let Hinata stay there by herself too long."

"Alright, becareful okay?"

"I will."

Tenten and Neji went their separate ways without another word or another glance back.

69

96

69

Hinata froze inside the bathroom. She held the towel wrapped around her body tightly. She pulled out a hidden kunai and stepped out the bath tub. Someone was there she could feel it. Hinata activated her Byakugan, she observed every inch of her apartment. She stealthily ran to her and Neji's room. She found him or her. Hinata waited for the person to go in and suddenly she threw the kunai at the person.

The person cursed under his breath, "Who are you and what do you want?" Hinata asked. The guy smirked dangerously at Hinata. He licked his lips eying her creamy legs and her dripping hair. The guy didn't answer instead launched himself at her. Hinata stumbled back against the wall as the guy tried to tug her towel off. Hinata lifted her hand and tapped him on his chest. The guy smiled as if nothing happened but then his eyes widen and he began to cough uncontrollably as Hinata used her gentle fist to cut off all the areas where the chakra flowed through out his body. Hinata used another attack and knocked the guy out.

As soon as she used that final move Neji ran into the room distressed. The front door had been opened wide and he saw trails of muddy foot prints on the tatami mats leading to his and Hinata's room. Neji watched the man collapse to the floor unconcious as Hinata deactivated Byakugan.

"Hinata," he said staring at her with worry. Hinata ran to Neji and hugged him. At least she was safe now. Neji stared at the man in front of them. This was the fourth time this week. How long could they keep doing this before Hinata will truly get raped, killed, or even kidnapped? It wasn't safe there. They needed to get out of that place. He was starting to reconsider on Tenten's offer but he didn't want to say anything until he talked to Hinata. Neji knew that Hinata might be thinking about it too but he knew she didn't want to be a burden and she already felt like that with having Neji around to protect her. Neji brushed her bangs from her eyes, "Did he do anything to you?"

"Iie, I managed to cut off his charkra flow before he could do anything."

"I see," Neji thought for a second, maybe now is the time to talk to her about Tenten's offer, "Hinata, maybe we should reconsider Tenten's offer. We can't keep having our home being broken into, what if something were to happen to you and you -

"I was thinking the same Neji, maybe we should accept her offer, but I don't want to put her in danger."

"I know, but Hinata, Tenten is a strong kunoichi. She wouldn't be taken down that easily."

"Yes, I know. But if something were to happen to her I don't think I could ever," Neji kissed her as Hinata was close to tears thinking about what could happen if they were to stay with Tenten.

Hinata slid her arms around Neji burrying her head into his chest. Maybe it was time for them to leave that dreaded place. Neji lead her to the bathroom to let her finish taking a shower as he went to go deal with the unconcious man in their room.

69

96

69

Lee walked from the stove to the kitchen counter chopping some vegetables then walked to the stove again stirring the curry. Tenten just came out of the shower and watched him happily cooking for the both of them. It really shoud be her wearing that pink apron and cooking for them but she can't cook for shit. As for Lee, he really enjoyed it. So she let him be. She smiled, "Do you need help?'

"Nope! Just sit and relax darling and watch me create the curry of life. Although it's not as good as his but it's still okay."

(A/N: um i don't know the name of the guy who made that curry of life in the episodes where Rock Lee and co. were helping the guy realize that making curry was a good thing. So bare with me.)

Tenten went to the cabinets and pulled out two bowls when there was a knock on her door. Strange, who could be visiting her right now?

"Just a minute," she called out. Tenten opened the door and saw Neji and Hinata holding a few bags looking very serious. Tenten grew worried," Come in."

Once they came in Tenten knew that they were going to ask her if they could take her offer. She smiled gently, "Your room will be over by the left side. You can put you're stuff there."

Hinata threw her arms around Tenten, "Thank you so much. I'm sorry if we are a burden to you -

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, it's fine Hinata. Like I said you are always welcome here. Now stop crying, did you guys eat yet besides when I was there?"

They shook their head no.

"Lee, could you cook for two more?" she called out.

"Hai my butterfly! Who's here?"

"Neji and Hinata."

It became silent once Tenten stated who it was. Lee walked into the living room and stared worriedly at the couple, "Are you guys staying here now?"

Neji nodded, "That's great. It isn't safe where you guys used to live."

Immediately, Lee smiled an award winning smile for no apparent reason, "In that case! Feel free to eat as much curry of life as you want!"

Neji sweat dropped fearing his life as he pictured the last time he had curry. He was on that mission and he passed out twice because of how spicy that stupid curry was. Hinata giggled for she was told by Tenten about Neji's last encounter with the 'Curry of Life'. Tenten smacked her forehead, she just smiled at least she could keep a close eye on her friends better now.

After dinner Lee and Tenten stood in the door way saying good bye to each other while Hinata and Neji laid on their new bed. Hinata had her back faced to Neji. Silence dawned on them as they listened to Lee enthusiastically shouting his love to Tenten making everyone in the apartment building hear him and Tenten scolding him for shouting his love. Hinata's lips curled as she stiffled a laugh. Suddenly, Neji put his arm around her. Hinata turned her head staring at his pale eyes.

"Gomen ne Neji," she said sadly.

"For what?"

"For dragging you into my problems. I'm such a bad leader. I got you kicked out the clan and made you live in that horrible apartment."

"Shh...Hinata, your problems are my problems, you are not a bad leader. The clan didn't kick me out, I chose to leave with you. As for the aparment, I didn't care as long as you were with me. I can never let you be on your own. If something were to happen to you I would probably lose it. Plus, I made a promise to Hanabi and you."

Hinata burried her head into his chest, "I didn't think the clan would go that far to disown us because you and I got together. Is it wrong for us to love each other?"

"No it's not. Hinata," Neji blushed preparing to let out more of his feelings to her, "our love is strong and will last forever just as it was before time."

Hinata blushed a deep shade of red. She knew Neji never really says how he feels, but to her, no matter how cheezy or sappy it sounded, she was glad, "Before time... like that song."

Neji nodded, "Will you sing it again?"

Hinata shut her eyes,

"If the sky opened up for me

and the mountains disappeared.

If the seas run dry turned to dust

and the sun refused to rise.

I would still find my way by the light I see in your eyes,

the world I know fades away,

But you stay.

As the earth reclaims its due

and the cycle starts anew

we'll stay, always

In the love that we have shared,

Before time"

Outside the room, Tenten and Lee's eyes soften as they listen to Hinata pour out her feelings singing to Neji, "It's sad how they have to live their lives like this. Just when everything was getting better, Hinata and Neji could finally be happy but then this happens." Lee hugged Tenten, "It's not sad. You're right Hinata-san and Neji-kun has had hard lives but when you think about it, they have each other. There's nothing else they would rather have. I think that even if they are struggling, they are happy to have each other. Even if something were to happen to them or if they both died, they wouldn't regret not ever being with each other."

"Lee," she pulled herself from him and captured his lips. Tenten gave him everthing she had. Now she truly understood what it meant to really love someone. Lee smiled to her somewhat dazed. Tenten giggled, "Promise we'll always be together."

"Hai, I promise," then he grinned, "MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER, LET OUR YOUTHFUL LOVE CONQUER ALL! WE MUST NOT LET NEJI-KUN AND HINATA-SAN BE NUMBER ONE!"

Lee shouted out the door. Surprisingly, Tenten just laughed and hugged him, "Goodnight and walk home safely." Lee smiled from ear to ear, "You didn't hit me!"

"Savor the moment Lee," she said warningly.

Lee gulped, "H hai!" Tenten shut the door and locked it. She passed by Neji and Hinata's room and smiled, Lee was right, and she was sure of it. The two of them didn't need anything in the world but each other and nothing could separate them. The question is, will the clan members see that? There was about to be war with the Hyuuga clan and the two lovers, she could just feel it.

69

96

**Hey! This chapter was rather long... **

**Hints -**

**1. Neji and Hinata got disowned well Hinata did and Neji just ran away with her.**

**2. I never mentioned how long they were living in a dump like that but if anyone is wondering I'd say about 4 months.**

**3. Um nothing else left to say but if you have any other questions just ask me. **

**Okay a Note or news or w/e you call it, for those who love bleach or like the pairing Hitsugaya x Karin, I just have to say that I've already started working on my newest story of them. If anyone was wondering I am the author of the following Histu x Karin fanfics, Fire and Ice (which was my very first fanfic) Through It All, Always and Forever, I Pray, You're Cute When You're Angry, and my latest Hitsu x Karin (Catch Me I'm Fallin'). I think I wrote more but I'm not sure. Okay I'm sorry for talking so much but one last thing to say.**

**A Love Before Time will be ending soon. Yes the end is coming and I just want to thank you for those who have stuck with me all the way til now. I hope you continue to read until the very end. Thank you again.**


	16. Hanabi

**Chapter 16 - Hanabi**

Several pale eyes stared fearfully at the table avoiding the pair of white eyes that expressed nothing but anger and power. With each breath they inhaled, it felt as if a thorn was scraping down their throat and up again. The youngest member of the group sat on her chair defying him by glaring right back at him, unaffected with his presence. Beside her an old woman gently squeezed her hand, "Hanabi-sama, you must not stare at him like that. If you show any trace of disobeying him, you too will be imprisoned like your father. I beg you do not disobey Juusuke-sama."

Hanabi frowned and put her head down. As much as she wanted to defy the bastard, she knew she couldn't for her sake and the clan's sake. Somehow she had to get in touch with her sister. The clan had suffered far too long now and if this continued the clan will be destroyed. Hanabi looked around her and saw the sorrow and anguish among the member's faces. If the main branch didn't do anything now, everything they worked hard for will vanish.

Not long ago Hiashi had tried to stop Juusuke but because the people were so sick with his support of Hinata, everyone turned on him allowing themselves to be manipulated by Juusuke and Sakaki. Now look, everyone was suffering, her father is in jail, and her sister and Neji can't be found. How long? How long could she last until she can find Hinata? Many thoughts ran through her mind for the rest of the meeting.

69

96

69

Hanabi walked to a secluded area of the compound. She looked around her as if checking to make sure no one had followed her. She opened a rickety door. It look as if it had been around for centuries. There was mold growing on it and it looked worn out and beaten. Even so, Hanabi proceeded to enter the room with a tray of food on her hands, "Otousan, I brought you some food."

Hanabi went straight to Hiashi and gave him the tray. A sad look shown from his features but a tinge of gratitude emanated from him. He received the tray and prepared to eat until something caught his eye. Hanabi wondered what was wrong until she realized he was eyeing her neck. She quickly stood up and covered it when Hiashi's hand flew to her wrist, holding her back, "What did he do to you?"

Hanabi tried to avoid his gaze, "And don't tell me it was nothing Hanabi, I know you better than that."

Hanabi remained silent, Hiashi sighed and decided to eat before getting anything out of her. Once Hiashi finished eating Hanabi just hugged him and left. Hiashi sat thinking what had happened to his daughter. He couldn't get an answer out of her right now, but later he'll ask her again when she isn't too upset.

69

96

Hanabi froze as she stood face to face with the one and only Sakaki. Everything about this woman disgusted her. Seeing her now made her want to laugh but the good side of her held her back. The old woman had a scar on her face and it seemed that one of her wounds she had received from her dear brother was opening up again for she saw blood seeping through her sleeve. Hanabi stepped forward to continue walking but Sakaki reached out to stop her. Her eyes were sad and showed the urge to apologize, "Don't apologize to me Sakaki, just help me find Hinata-nee and Neji-nii."

Hanabi continued on leaving the torn old woman to stand there and feel guilty.


	17. Returning

**Chapter 17 - Returning**

**Hi everyone, how are you all doing? Happy Thanksgiving to you all. I apologize if the last chapter was short and if I'm repeating so much in my chapters. Just letting you know the end is approaching. Anyways, I'll let you read now.**

**69**

**96**

"If you need anything the food is in the fridge, the washing machine is by my room, oh and -

"Thank you so much Tenten, you better get going Lee might get angry cause we're making him wait."

"Are you sure? Okay I'll see you later Hinata."

"Bye. Take care Tenten."

Tenten waved to Hinata and Neji who was sitting at the dinner table across from them. As soon as Tenten left Hinata sat beside Neji.

"Are you alright Neji?"

"Yes Hinata. Why do you ask?"

"It's been almost a whole year since we left home."

"I don't regret anything Hinata, if that's what you're worried about."

"I know you don't, but thank you again for staying with me."

A little smile stretched across her face as he placed his lips on her cheek, "It's no problem."

Hinata stood up enthusiastically. A brow lifted on his face questioningly, "Are you okay?"

"Yes Neji I'm fine. I've been thinking,"

"About..."

"Well, ever since we left home, we haven't had time to enjoy ourselves. We've spent almost the whole year trying to start a new life and I think we should go out today. You know just you and me together."

"Hinata, are you asking me to take you out on a date?"

Hinata blushed, "Yes. If you don't want to then that's fine we can just walk around and then come back here if you want."

"Hinata, do you want to go on a date with me?"

Her heart sped up with happiness, "Hai!"

Neji laughed, watching his adorable cousin blush and prepare herself for their date. Neji followed Hinata to their room to pick out an outfit when he heard a knock on the door. Hinata looked at him as he left the room to answer the door.

As if time stopped, Neji's facial expression faltered, "Hanabi-sama."

Hinata felt the intense air, "Neji? Who is it?" she asked walking towards the door. "Hanabi-chan." Hanabi looked from Neji to her sister. It really was her. Hanabi released a breath she didn't even realize she held. Behind her, Sakaki, Sakura, and Naruto stood looking uncomfortable with the situation. It was as if they were standing on stage afraid to mess up on their speech. Each one of them hesitated to speak, "Naruto-san, Sakura-san thank you for leading me to Hinata-nee."

Sakura nodded, "It's no problem."

Hinata knew she would have to face her sister one day but she didn't think she would see Sakaki as well, "Um come in." She led the group in and shut the door.

"Hanabi-chan, wow. You grew a little more and your hair, it's longer. You look great," Hanabi embraced her sister, "Arigatou onee-chan, but Sakaki and I can't stay too long. Hinata-nee, are you happy here?"

There was a small pause of silence. Neji grew worried for Hinata. Sakura and Naruto shifted a bit debating whether they should be in there right now listening to private matters of the Hyuuga family. Even though Tenten had confided in them both the situation and Hinata and Neji had told them a few things, they still couldn't help but respect their privacy.

"Sakura-san, Naruto-kun; please stay here. You already know both Neji and I's situtaion and I think it would be best if you stayed."

Sakura was a bit surprised to hear that, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Hinata then turned to Hanabi. She reached for her hand, "Yes Hanabi, I am happy."

"Hinata-nee, would you consider coming back home? And I'm not just asking you nee-san, Neji-nii would you return as well?"

Hinata and Neji stared at each other, "Hanabi-sama, if we return it will only anger the clan. Hinata isn't safe there."

Sakaki cringed when she heard Neji's statement feeling guilty since she was part of the reason why Hinata wasn't safe. After all, she had tried to poison the young ex-leader before her ceremony, "Hinata-sama, I understand that you do not wish to return to the clan. I'm terribly sorry for ever harming you and trying to kill you. Yes, I was the one who put poison in your tea and for that I'm truly sorry."

Sakaki kneeled to the floor and bowed low to the floor expressing her deepest apology. Hinata closed her eyes and kneeled to Sakaki, "I know you did that, and I'm a little upset that you went that far, but Sakaki-san I forgive you. You don't need to apologize because I know how guilty you feel."

Sakaki lifted her head tears falling from her eyes, "H Hinata-sama, arigatou." Hinata rubbed Sakaki's back.

"Neji-nii, Hinata-nee, we searched everywhere for you but nobody would tell us where you two were. When we finally found you we went to your previous home but when we got there you were no longer living there. Hinata-nee, were you two really living in a place like that? Did you get hurt?"

Hinata sensed the anxiousness in her younger sister, "Neji and I did live there for a few months, but we left it and moved here."

"You know things aren't the same anymore, Hinata-nee please come back. Come back to the clan."

"Hanabi I -

"Nee-san! You have to come back. The clan won't last longer, Juusuke will destroy the clan. Otousan is in prison right now. He's been in there for almost a whole year. You have to come back! We need you, I need you!" Tears were already spilling from the young Hyuuga's eyes as she pleaded to Hinata.

"Otousan is in prison?"

"Yes Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama tried to support you and said you would always be the rightful leader, but the clan were sick of him and as you know the clan wasn't fond of you at all. Hearing your name would make their blood boil but besides that point, Hiashi-sama never gave up on you and the clan revolted against him. They were all in favor of my foolish brother."

Neji put his hand on Hinata's shoulder, "So now he's the leader."

Sakaki nodded, "The clan won't make it, so many have suffered already. The main house has been reduced to the branch house and as for the branch members, they have it worse. Hinata-sama, Neji if you wish not to return that is fine, but please, please free us from that monster. He's destroying the lives of all the members of the Hyuuga clan."

Naruto stood up and stared at Hinata and Neji, fists tightened to the point of his knuckes turning white, "Hinata-chan."

"Hinata-nee, will you return?"

Hinata held Neji's hand, he sqeezed hers gently assuring her, "Hanabi, help me pack my things."

Hanabi and Sakaki released a sigh and Naruto gave her a thumbs up. Sakura hugged Hinata, "You know we'll be there too right?"

"I won't stop you from helping me Sakura-san, cause I know I won't be able to stop you and Naruto from barging in my home anyways."

Sakura laughed while Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

69

96

69

"J JJusuke-ssama, I i brought iin yyyour dddinner ssir," a very frightened servant said holding the tray trying very hard not to spill anything. Juusuke accepted the tray but didn't let the servant leave until he struck him even once. The poor servant quickly got up clutching the side of his cheek and ran.

Juusuke took one sip of his soup before whipping it across the room breaking a vase. Nothing was satisfying enough for the dictator. He had the clan wrapped around his fingers. Oh how he enjoyed this power to control every part of the clan. If he wanted to he could order two best friends from the clan have them fight to the death. This demon had it all. There was nothing that could stop him, or that's what he thought.

69

96

69

Sakura and Naruto were talking to Tenten and Lee who had just arrived back home a few minutes ago. Hanabi and Sakaki had left about an hour ago after Hanabi had finished helping Hinata pack her things and brought them back with her. Hinata stared at the room they had lived in for almost a whole year. She was going to miss it, but she knew that it was fine. Everything will be back to normal, she will defeat Juusuke, "Defeat Juusuke?" Somehow just saying that reminded her of her mission to the Thunder Nation. It wasn't until Neji shook her when she remembered, "Huh?"

"I said are you alright?"

"O oh yes, Neji, I just realized something."  
"What is it?"

"Juusuke is, I just discovered that, Juusuke and the fake thunder lord are one."

"What?"

"Do you remember our mission when I accepted that S ranking mission?"

"Yes."

"The fake thunder lord is Juusuke."

"Hinata, if that's true then that means, you were supposed to die on that mission."

"Neji, what are we going to do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to fight him."

"Then we will fight him together."

Hinata wrapped her arms around him thanking him again for everything.

Before the sun set, making the sky dark with scattered stars shining across the evening sky, Hinata and Neji made their way to the cemetary to pay their respects to Hinata's mother. Together they lit a candle and silently said their prayers. After a fews moments past with the gentle breeze flowing by them they both blew the flame of the candle out and looked to the sky.

"Hinata, your kaasan is proud of you."

"I know."

"I'm proud of you too."

"I love you Neji."

"I love you too Hinata."

_Okaasan, I'm returning to the place where I belong. I know I'm the true leader of the clan. I'm sure of it now. So please help me, give me the courage to defeat Juusuke._


	18. Over Throwing Juusuke

**Chapter 18 - Over throwing Juusuke**

**I'm so sorry I didn't update at all during Thanksgiving. Everything didn't happen the way I had planned so now I'm making it up to you all here.**

**69**

**96**

The cold winter breeze blew through out the village of Konoha making it extremely cold. Of all winters, this would have won a nobel prize for being the most frigid season ever. As swiftly and as quiet as a mouse, four black shadows glided from roof to roof heading to the core of the village.

With each yard they traveled nearing the massive structure known to be the Hokage's mansion, an unknown event that would shift the lives of many would commence.

"They're on their way there right now. I already spoke to her. Once they have passed the first gate it is up to us to sneak into the back door while the two of them are distracting him. When she gives us the signal we'll all split up," a masculine voice whispered in the dark.

"Once she gives us the signal I will meet up with Tsunade-sama and recruit ANBU while you continue to strategize. As for the two of you, we need you to go and find the hidden prison and find Hyuuga-san. Becareful, the compound is heavily guarded and if possible try to follow the map Hanabi-chan gave us," a second voice said this time belonging to a female.

Once the four shadows had finished planning out their strategy, they all went to their assigned areas surrounding the compound.

Through the trees and several buildings two of the dark shadows landed atop a tree beside the gate of the mansion. Searching around them they spot five people, all whom look about the same age as they, "Look, I see them, and Ino and Tenten is there too."

"Shh... you don't want them to see us do you Naruto-kun?"

"I know I was just saying," the tall blonde said pouting.

"Anyways, all we have to do is wait for Hinata-san to spot us and give us the signal. Then, we can go on and look for Hyuuga-san. Naruto-kun are you listening?"

"Yeah yeah, bushy brows, oh hey look Shikamaru just landed on the roof and Sakura-chan is by the west wing," Naruto pointed enthusiastically.

"Naruto-kun, you're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Hell yeah, we're about to kick some serious Hyuuga ass!"

"Shh!" Lee covered Naruto's mouth staring towards the gates. Below them Hinata and Neji searched around them trying to locate the other four shinobi hidden above the surface of the compound. Immediately Neji spotted Shikamaru and Sakura while Hinata found Naruto and Lee. Ino and Tenten looked towards where Neji and Hinata were gazing and smirked. Once they all had acknowledged each other's presence they soon turned to Hanabi. Hanabi nodded and ran into the mansion.

Hinata made a weird hand gesture, from the west wing Sakura poofed away. From the roof Shikamaru jumped to the other end of the roof and down into the mansion. In the trees, Naruto and Lee leaped into the balcony into Hinata's old room and pulled out the map.

"Are you sure they will be fine?" Hinata asked. Tenten smiled, "If they can defeat the Akatsuki, revive Gaara, and manage to bring back Sasuke, then I'm sure they will be fine."

Ino turned to Neji and Hinata, "Are you guys ready to do this?"

They all nodded. Each of them took a deep breath except for Neji and prayed for it all to work out fine.

69

96

The main room was dark and eerie as Shikamaru dashed from room to room. Where exactly was he going? He didn't know of course, but either way he had to somehow find the basement. If he could find the basement before the clock struck 12 then everything would be fine. He just hoped that everyone else was doing their part and suceeding. Shikamaru grunted thinking about how troublesome this was and thought about scolding Ino for dragging the both of them in other people's businesses. However, the more he thought about it, he would have come anyways even if Ino hadn't dragged him. He wasn't sure why but it just seemed like the right thing to do.

But enough of that, Shikamaru ran through the corridor finally exiting the main branch section and headed to a narrower hallway. He took a guess at which way he would go and surprisingly he ended up in the right place. He looked up and saw a clock, still only 45 minutes till the clock struck 12. That was enough time, rather more than enough time for him. He stared at a door that was tightly sealed. It had strange designs on it but he chose to ignore it. All he needed to do was to be able to find a way to unlock it.

69

96

"Is everything set?" the blonde Godaime asked.

"Hai, sensei, we just need you to surround the mansion with ANBU and make sure no one leaves the mansion or enters it without being searched," her pink haired apprentice said.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, we'll handle it from here. Go back to the mansion and help the others," the one and only Hatake Kakashi replied with a smile through his mask.

Sakura smiled happily and poofed away.

"Shall we get going?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai."

69

96

"It's this way!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is! Listen fuzzy brows, I may not be as smart as everyone else but I know how to read a map!"

"Oh yeah, well then who was the one who almost killed Konohamaru and his friends when we were assigned as leaders and to go on a quest?" (1)

Naruto's brows furrowed, "Who was the one who got them stuck in a cave that was not even on the map!"

Steam escaped from the Kyuubi's ears as the junior green beast continued babbling on about Naruto's first day as a team leader. A vein appeared on Naruto's head as he ripped the map from Lee's grasp and reread it, "Uh... fuzzy brows?"

"What!'

"Um ...I'm being serious right now, the map is upside down."

"Huh?" Naruto and Lee stared at each other and looked at the time. They only had about 5 to 10 minutes left until the clock hit 12, "This is your fault!" they both yelled at each other.

69

96

Her heart beat rapidly as she continued to talk to Juusuke about their plan, well not exactly, "So they have planned to come and take revenge on you Juusuke-sama."

Juusuke stared at the youngest Hyuuga, "I see. Good work Hanabi-chan. You don't want to be like your father or your worthless sister."

"Hai."

Her eyes moved from his form to the clock above him, only five minutes left. She had to keep stalling until everything is set. If it could, she wished that time sped up so she could hurry and leave. Hanabi's hands became clammy. She was beginning to run out of things to say.

_Just take is nice and slow. Don't panic otherwise he'll notice something is off. Deep breaths Hanabi, deep breaths._

She whispered to herself not realizing how long she's been eying the clock. Juusuke cleared his throat and stood up from his seat. His eyes saw through Hanabi. Slowly and frighteningly, his lips curled up into a sadistic smile. Hanabi saw the glint in his eye. Something wasn't right and she knew it.

He took two steps and he suddenly disappeared. Hanabi looked around her, trying to pinpoint his chakra. By the time she found him, Juusuke grabbed her by her throat, "Foolish girl, I know what you are up to. You are stalling time by talking to me and giving me information that I already know. I can see right through you. You're friends are here and so are your precious sister and cousin. They've been here for nearly and hour. Silly girl, you can not fool me."

Juusuke squeezed her throat only to meet her fist. Once he let go, Hanabi stood up and ran, "You're not getting away!"

69

96

"What's wrong Hinata?" Ino asked.

"You guys, something isn't right. We need to go to Hanabi. I think something happened to her!"

Neji stared at a distressed Hinata, "Alright, Yamanaka, could you handle this on your own?"

"Yeah sure. Go ahead, once I find the rest of the prisoners I'll come meet up with you. Sakura should be somewhere in the mansion right now. I think ANBU and Tsunade-sama have the place surrounded."

"Thank you so much Ino," Ino shook her head as she hugged Hinata.

Hinata and Neji ran back to another direction as Ino kept going forward. Hinata activated Byakugan, searching desperately for her sister. She had this big heavy feeling that Juusuke did not believe her. Somehow she just knew that that is what happened. Hinata picked up her speed and dashed away. Beside her Neji accelerated also.

_Wait for me Hanabi, I'll come get you._

69

96

A/N - 1. Lee is talking about the episode when Naruto and everyone was assigned a team to go on a survival journey. Naruto couldn't read a map and somehow him Moegi, Konohamaru, and the other guy ended up in a cave during a storm. It was during Naruto not Shippuuden.


	19. It's Finally Over

**Chapter 19 - It's Finally Over**

**Hey everyone it's been a while and i apologize for not posting up another chapter. **

Orange and green flew so fast that everything looked as if it was a blur. A massive door exploded and the two colors jumped in.

"Hyuuga-san!" yelled the green man.

"Uzumaki-kun, Lee-kun," Hiashi nodded in understanding and stood up prepared to leave.

69

96

"AHHHH!!" a blonde screamed.

"Ino!" Shikamaru dashed and caught Ino who almost hit the floor after being hit badly. He looked up and saw a few shinobis who apparently were Juusuke's minions. Shikamaru gritted his teeth, "Don't ever mess with my girl."

Shikamaru used his shadow jutsu, disarmmed the guards and attached an explosive shuriken on them. In the process, the room exploded, bursting a few doors open. Before them there were several broken bars and in each section of the room were many members of the Hyuuga clan inside them. They were no longer locked in the room.

Ino struggled to stand, Shikamaru sensed her chakra falter and went towards her, "Are you okay?"

"I love you," she grinned goofily.

They both stood up and went to go help the prisoners escape the dungeon safely.

69

96

A bright pink head dashed around the compound. She took a left turn and crashed into something, "Naruto!" she gasped. "Sakura-chan! You're alright!" Naruto flung himself at her, "Not now Naruto we need to go find Hinata and Neji!"

"Eh?"

"Tsunade-sama and Kakashi-sensei has the mansion surrounded with ANBU. It's almost twelve. I'm pretty sure Shikamaru freed the prisoners and is now on his way to lead them outside the mansion. Hanabi doesn't have much time anymore. Juusuke isn't dumb and he probably knows what's going on right about now. Hyuuga-san I'm glad you're alright. Same to you Lee."

The four of them finished their conversation and headed to the main room.

69

96

Tenten stared down at the floor and patted herself on her back, "Well looks like I'm all done here."

(A/N: Um I just realized that I totally lost Tenten on the last chapter so yeah ... well she's back now.)

Tenten had just finished setting traps around the main room for Juusuke incase they couldn't defeat him. Now all she had to do was wait for everyone to come.

69

96

"Hanabi!" Hinata yelled seeing her sister run frantically. Behind her Juusuke threw a kunai straight at Hanabi plunging into her back. Hanabi bent over and crashed to the floor. Hinata became angry and dashed for her sister. She held onto her, "It's okay Hanabi-chan, I'm here now. You can just sit and relax. You did very well."

Beside her Neji stared at Hanabi and smiled gently at her.

"Welcome back Hinata-chan."

"You're right I am back," she spat dangerously to Juusuke, "and I'm going to defeat you once and for all."

Juusuke smirked, it was the moment of truth. Which would be the best him or Hinata. Either way he felt that he will always be the best and he will have Hinata no matter what. Just like he had her mother. Juusuke charged at Hinata, with super strength he pounded his fist into her gut. Hinata quickly blocked his fist. From that moment, it was Hinata's fight. Neji knew he couldn't interfere no matter how much he wanted to. He stayed on guard incase Juusuke did something funny or harmed Hanabi.

_Okaasan, this is it. Thank you for everything. I'm sorry I didn't make it in time to stop him, but now I can finally do something for you._

Hinata activated Byakugan. Juusuke grinned thinking how weak she was that she had to use Byakugan so early in the battle.

_I hope for a better future for our clan. No I don't hope for it. I know it will happen._

Juusuke used his gentle fist and struck her on the side of her cheek. Hinata flew into a wall. She stood up and panted.

_I can't give up just yet. I can do this. I can defeat him._

Hinata charged towards Juusuke again flinging a kunai at him. Not too far everyone had arrived in the same room and saw Hinata and Juusuke concentrating on defeating each other. Hiashi caught sight of Hanabi and ran to her. "Tou-san," she croaked. "I'm sorry I wasn't the one to release you."

"Sh... it's fine, you've done more than enough. You truly are fit to be a leader, just like your sister."

Hanabi smiled and sat up even though the pain from her back surged through out her body, "We have to help her."

"No," Neji said, "this is her battle. She can do it."

Several eyes watched Hinata and Juusuke intently, focusing on every move they made. Not long after Shikamaru and Ino had just entered the main room after safely escorting the whole Hyuuga clan outside the compound and entrusting Tsunade and Kakashi to take care of them.

"What's going on?" Ino asked, "Hinata is fighting Juusuke," Tenten said.

"I've set up some traps but I hope Hinata doesn't get caught in them."

Naruto walked to Shikamaru, "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, all the prisoners and other branch members are outside now."

Juusuke beat Hinata but everytime she fell she kept getting back up. Hinata refused to be defeated, she saw Juusuke stop. He was preparing to use another attack. Hinata waited for him to come at her but to her surprise he flew right by her. She swiftly turned around, "Neji!"

Neji and Juusuke were now engaged in battle, "How was it being with her?"

"What?"

"Oh don't play dumb, Hinata is great isn't she?"

Juusuke continued to whisper to Neji. With each word Neji became more and more disgusted. How could he talk about Hinata like that. Neji bashed his palm at Juusuke's heart. Juusuke smiled deviously, "Nice hit, but that won't work on me." Juusuke chanted a few words and soon Neji fell to the floor clutching his head. His head protector slid from his forehead.

"Neji!" Hinata ran to Neji trying to stop Juusuke from using the cursed seal on him. Naruto being the hero he is couldn't stand by and watch his friends suffer. He ran to Juusuke and used his shadow clone jutsu. Juusuke defeated all the shadow clones. Naruto just kept going. Soon everyone else began to participate.

After about a few minutes, each one of them fell to the floor one by one. Hinata glanced around her. Everyone of her friends were injured. She had to do something.

_Enough, this is it. I have to do something. To prove that I'm stronger and to help my friends._

"Everyone, thank you all so much for everything. You guys mean a lot to me and will always mean a lot to me."

Hinata stood up to face Juusuke. She will definitely get him this time. Everyone watched her go.

"Hinata, no!" Sakura shouted to her.

Hinata kept walking away.

"Hinata-chan! Don't do it!" Naruto tried to stand up.

She didn't look back.

"Hinata-san!" Lee called out to her grasping Tenten.

A tear slid from her eye.

"Hinata," Ino called as Shikamaru held on to her.

Hinata, ready to finish it all engaged her self one last time to fight Juusuke. Juusuke frowned. It was all set. They would both fight to the very end until one of them was no longer breathing. Everything was happening so fast. The two of them were everywhere and many eyes could barely keep up with their speed. Every now and then they would see a drop of blood fall to the floor but nobody knew who it came from.

Finally, Hinata struck her palm to his heart. Sending an abundant amount of chakra to paralyze is heart. Juusuke crashed to the floor breathing heavily.

"I will not be defeated easily," he inhaled. "If I can't get what I want, then nobody will!" Using his last energy he used to cursed seal on Neji, "Nobody shall live if I die!"

He completely lost his mind and triggered one of the traps that Tenten had set up. There was an explosion by one of the door ways in the main room. the ceiling fell and pretty soon everything came to a domino effect.

"Neji!" Hinata screamed running to him. Juusuke cut her off and grabbed her throat, "I will not let you get away either!" He tapped his hand on her heart damaging her body inside out. His chakra flowed into her veins taking control of her body.

Juusuke's eyes widen. He choked and coughed up blood. As he slid to the floor behind him Neji stood panting, his hands covered in Juusuke's blood.

"Hinata ...are ...you alright?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him. The main house began to collapse.

69

96

"What's going on?" Sakaki asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like the main house is collapsing," Tsunade said.

"Kakashi, I want you to move everyone away from the main house now!"

Kakashi and a bunch of ANBU poofed away and went to lead the clan members away from the main house.

"Oh Kami! They're here!" yelled a branch member.

The main house fell to the ground creating dust every where. As soon as the dust disappeared, a group of people could be seen struggling to get away.

"It's Hinata-sama!"

Hinata and Neji limped and the clan ran joyously to them. Hinata watched her people bow respectively to her. Neji smiled and held her hand as tears streamed down her porcelain face. They truly accepted her now. It wasn't long when Tsunade and the medical team appeared and healed the injured.

"How is it?" Tsunade whispered to both Shizune and Kakashi.

"Everything is fine, and as for Juusuke, he didn't make it" Shizune said.

"His body is being removed," Kakashi said.

"I see."

Shizune frowned, "But Tsunade-sama," she inched closer to Tsunade her expression becoming more grave, "Hinata and Neji ...they I don't think they'll uh.."

Tsunade frowned, "I know, I took a look at them already."

"But-

"Even if I could remove all that chakra from her body, there won't be enough time. As for Neji, he sustained many injuries throughout his body especially to his brain."

Kakashi glanced towards the group of friends that were talking and celebrating the defeat of Juusuke, "How long?"

Tsunade shut her eyes, "Til sunrise."

69

96

"Hinata! You were so cool!" Sakura gasped. Hinata blushed, "Thank you."

"Yeah! You totally kicked his ass! Even bushy brows and I couldn't do that," Lee glared at Naruto, "Well Neji, you better watch out and not piss Hinata off cause from what we all just witnessed, she may kick your butt."

Neji smirked, "I'd like to see her try."

"Oh I will," the group gasped, "Did I just hear Hinata provoke him?" Ino asked.

"Yes, Ino you did. I think our little Hinata is growing up." Hinata blushed, "Tenten!"

They laughed. Silence surrounded the group as they continued to walk, "Hey! I know lets all go and eat at Ichiraku!"

"Naruto! We can't do that. He might be sleeping right now!"

"Well we can just wake him up!"

POW!

"OW! OW! Sakura-chan I was just kidding."

"Well guys, I'm beat," Shikamaru said, "We should just go and rest up and then celebrate in the morning."

"Yeah, all this fighting is making me tired, let's just meet up later," Ino said latching herself onto Shikamaru, "Bye guys!"

As soon as everyone left Neji and Hinata walked towards Hanabi checking if she was alright, "Hey Hanabi-chan, how are you feeling?"

"Sore."

Hinata and Neji laughed, "Of course. Hanabi, you did well. Both Neji and I are proud of you and so is everyone else."

"Thanks ... hold on, where are you guys going?"

Neji patted her head, "Not too far."

"Wait, hold on -

"Hanabi, Neji and I aren't coming back."

"What? But -

"So please tell everyone good luck and that I would never abandon them. Hanabi-chan, I Hyuuga Hinata resign from being leader and entrust you as the new and rightful leader."

"Hinata-nee," Hinata and Neji hugged Hanabi. She didn't understand, where were they going? Why did she just give up her title? She cursed herself for not being able to move. All she could to is watch them walk away.

_Hanabi, please tell Otousan that he's the best father I could ever have._


	20. A Love Before Time

**Chapter 20 – A Love Before Time**

**Disclaimer! - I 4got all about this! But anyways, I do not own Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Naruto or any of the Naruto characters or Naruto the anime and manga itself. **

**But I do own this story.**

**Enjoy!**

69

96

December 21

That day means so much. It was a day of sadness, anger, fear, and somehow happiness. It may not be a celebrated day like Christmas or Valentines Day, or even White Day, but it was celebrated by many.

"Hey are you coming up there tonight?" Sakura asked a tall dark haired girl.

"Yeah, I just have to run a few errands, but I'll definitely come. You know I never miss this day."

"Yup. You're okay right? I mean it's been what, five years?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sakura, I thought about it before, and I came to a conclusion that, I shouldn't be upset at all. It's not sad, but more like it's happy. I don't think they would ever want me to be upset for the rest of my life anyways."

"You're right, it's about time we all moved on. And you're at the age where you'll fall in love like they did."

"Thanks again Sakura."

"It's no problem. Anyways, I have to get going. Naruto is having some trouble with his paper work. Silly guy, sometimes I wonder how he became the Rokudaime. Bye Hanabi."

"Bye Sakura."

The pale eyed girl continued to walk. Her hand immediately placed itself on her neck.

_"Hinata-nee! Neji-nii!"_

_Hanabi ran towards them. Hinata's hand slowly lifted to Hanabi's hands, "Someday you'll understand."_

_"Oneechan, niisan!"_

_Hanabi stared at her hands, laying on them was the necklace that Hinata held so dear to her, "The White Lotus." _

Hanabi stopped and stared at a gravestone.

"Okaasan, when I think about it, I think I finally understand. How are you? I bet you're not so lonely anymore. Everything is fine here. I know I repeat myself every year but, I just want you to know that everything is fine and that I'm not sad."

_"I'm sorry I couldn't stop him," Hinata shakily lifted her hand and pressed it on Neji's forehead. _

_"It's fine. I'm just glad I could protect you."_

_"Neji, we'll always be together right?"_

_"Yeah," unbeknownst to them a third person was watching from behind a tree._

_"Neji,"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you think I did the right thing by not telling Hanabi?"_

_"I think that anything you did is neither the right thing or the wrong thing. You just make your decisions from your heart."_

"That day, is a day I'll never forget. Kaasan, it's amazing how everythng happened the same day you died. It's amazing how it even happened here."

_"Hinata, what do you want to do tomorrow?"_

_"I want to go on that date that you and I never got to go on."_

_Neji smiled, "As you wish."_

_Neji watched Hinata and silently placed his hand on hers. They both sat beside Hinata's mother's gravestone. A frown appeared on her face. Soon she began to sob._

_Neji wrapped his arms around her, "Neji ... I wish it wasn't like this. I'm happy, I know I am. But I can't help but feel like this."_

_"Hinata."_

_"I don't want to die Neji! I want to stay here."_

_Hanabi's breath hitched, "What are you talking about?" she stepped away from the tree. Neji and Hinata stared at Hanabi._

"Now that I think about it, it's not sad at all because I know that Hinata-nee and Neji-nii have each other and that they are now able to be together without regrets or any one getting in the way. So, it isn't sad at all."

_"Some day you'll understand," Hinata said handing her the necklace. Hanabi sniffed, watching Neji and Hinata sitting next to each other._

_The three of them sat side by side, against the gravestone in silence. The sun was rising, "Hey look, the sun is rising. I've never got to see it rise before. I'm glad I can watch it with you Hinata-nee, Neji-nii."_

_Niether of them answered her._

_"Neesan?"_

_Still nothing._

_"Niisan?"_

_Hanabi turned her head and stood up in front of them. Her mind became cloudy and her eyes blurred. She took a deep breath. A short gasp escaped from her lips and soon she slid to the ground weeping._

_It was the most saddest thing to see yet so peaceful. Two lovers smiling as they fell into an eternal sleep, hands enterwined, sitting side by side._

Hanabi blinked a tear, "Hey!" a tall handsome teen gently nudged her.

She whipped around, everyone was there. Naruto, Sakura, her family, Tenten and Lee with their son, Ino, and Shikamaru. They were all holding flowers and other gifts, visiting the Hyuuga lovers.

"Konohamaru?"

"I know I wasn't there or knew anything that happened but, smile. I know 'they' would want you to," Hanabi nodded and grasp his hand and thought

_Arigatou neesan and niisan. I understand it all now. I think I can finally move on. Will I ever love someone like you have loved each other? I don't know, but _

Hanabi smiled to Konohamaru and tightened her grip on his hand,

_maybe I might be able to._

69

96

69

**Owari!**

**Okay before I start babbling - HINTS!**

**1. This chapter is Hanabi's perspective.**

**2. Hanabi was the only one that knew about Neji and Hinata dying. Yes I know it was weak but hey I tried.**

**3. Hinata died from that last attack that Juusuke used on her and Neji died from the cursed seal being used against him.**

**4. Hinata gave the White Lotus to Hanabi.**

**5. Hanabi watched the sunrise w/ Neji and Hinata but in the end she saw them die peacefully.**

**6. Every year they celebrate Dec 21 becuz that was when everything happened like the battle for over throwing Juusuke and the death of Hinata and Neji.**

**7. I just recently read a Hanabi x Konohamaru fanfic and thought it was cute. So I wanted to add him in it to show that she understood how much Neji and Hinata loved each other and I used him so she can show that she's taking the next step in understanding the lovers. Basically Hanabi is either going out with Konohamaru or is about to. You pick.**

**Okay enough hints if u don't understand it just ask me. Um yeah I thought the ending was pretty sad but okay at the same time. I realize I could have done better and had second thoughts about putting Konohamaru in the end since he was never there to begin with. But other than that I think this fanfic is okay for my very first Neji x Hina.**

**Oh and I know you all hate me for making them die. Okay enough said. I talk way too much. I just hope you all enjoyed it. I won't be writing another Naruto fanfic unless you all ask me to.**


End file.
